Schadenfreude
by Sectumsempra69
Summary: What happens when Cartman grows jealous of Kyles new found relationship with Kenny and wants the small stubborn boy to himself? He creates a sick scheme to connive Kyle and breaks him apart piece by piece. It corresponds around Kyle/Kenny and Kyle/Cartman
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Schadenfreude is the German word meaning pleasure derived from the misfortunes of others_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

"Alright well I gotta pee," he got to his feet dusting off his pants.

"Why are you telling me?" I follow his body with my eyes before reaching his stern eyes "Don't worry, I'm not about to go anywhere. My options are stay with you or go back out there to those sick psycho fucks." He stared at me a moment before seeming content with my response and walking off.

I still couldn't believe that I had just said that though. I had just chosen to stay with Cartman after all he had done to me. This was my chance to escape, I finally wasn't tied up and he left me alone to piss. Physically I was free and could run but mentally I was scared. I didn't know what to do or where to go.

My breathing quickened as all the painful events that had just happened swept my brain. I was all alone and Cartman was the only support or source of protection I had. I didn't trust him by any means, I hated him, but I also knew I would be dead if he hadn't just saved me.

I leaned against the crates of the warehouse we were currently hiding in and let out a sorrowful sigh. I was losing hope.

This current moment was the first time I had been alone to just breathe in several days.

My breath hitched as my lungs hurt from where Donovan had struck. That fucker knew how to hit.

It was such a relief to be away from him.

I rubbed my sore wrists before a loud bang echoed in the building.

My body jolted up as I got to my feet. My heart was pounding against my chest at the sound of footsteps bouncing off the walls. I moved my body along the crates making myself fit in between some. It was a futile attempt, they had already seen me.

My arm was yanked hard as I was thrown onto the floor. I received a complementary kick to the gut causing me to cough up blood. I squirmed over and tilted my head up to see my attacker. My anger shattered into fear at that smug face I fucking hated.

"Hey Kitten, I've been dying to see you," he hissed. The light hit his scarred up face making him look even more contorted in his rage.

I crawled up to my knees backing up into another crate "stay the fuck away from me."

"I see you're just as feisty as ever," his hands locked with my hair as he yanked my head up "what do you say about getting declawed?" He shook me around pulling at my hair "I'm gonna make you suffer."

His words were full of ice, it wasn't hard to tell he was pissed, and I was the source of his malice.

_**It all started about two weeks ago and only six days have passed since my life shattered into this hell...**_

I placed my hand on the bridge of my nose stressfully "no Stan you're doing it all wrong!"

Kenny laughed at Stan's mistake "Dude, that's like the hardest mistake to make."

"Kenny you got it wrong too," these two were killing me. I had been tutoring them the past three weeks and relentlessly at that, yet they still managed to get the simplest equations wrong "come on the mid-terms are this Friday and in case you guys haven't noticed yet, that means tomorrow."

Kenny softly pouted "I thought I had it that time."

"I'm never gonna make it if I don't pass this test!" Stan whined, taking his hat off and messing up his ebony hair.

"Don't say that Stan, you're doing better than before," I implored "you'll do fine."

It wasn't without three more hours of me going over notes and lessons with my two best friends before realizing the time. It was 10:35 pm and we all had to get up by 5 in the morning.

"Shit," I gestured to the clock "you guys have to go."

Stan hit a bit of a frenzy realizing how late it was already "ah man is it really already that late?" He grouped all his stuff together in his bag as Kenny just held his notebook and pencil since it was all he brought. "I'll see you tomorrow Kyle," Stan cooed and he gave me a friendly hug "thanks so much."

"Yeah you owe me one." I teased.

Kenny took my attention from Stan to himself as he took me into a full hearted hug "you're a life saver Kyle and if I pass I'll take you to my bedroom and we can-"

I cut him short by throwing a book into his face "pervert!" he was only teasing but sometimes it felt like he really wanted to do the things he'd joke about. The worst part was that sometimes I wanted him too.

"I love you too Kyle," he rubbed his face where the book smacked "see you tomorrow, bye."

As soon as they were gone I slumped into my bed not even bothering to change into my pajamas. I was way too tired.

I fell asleep instantly my dreams consisting of Stan, Kenny, and Cartman. I was fighting with Cartman for creating a concentration camp and taking me, Stan, and Kenny hostages. I seemed to be his favorite prize as he left Stan and Ken chained to a wall and had me close on a leash.

The dream made me feel a bit queasy when my mom woke me up.

When I got to the bus stop all three of them were already there waiting for me.

"Hey Kyle" Kenny smiled. Stan looked like this was going to be the worst day in his life. His hair was sticking out under his hat and he had his shirt on backwards.

"Jew step back, you're in my space."

"I'm not even standing next to you fatass!"

"No but your presence is a nuisance, so if you could just um step away from me about twenty maybe thirty yards."

"Piss off Cartman I can stand wherever I please."

"You seem so sure of yourself daywalker."

"Cartman just leave off of him," Kenny joins in defensively.

Eric pulls out a dollar and waves it around in front of Kenny's face "does the poor boy want a dollar? Look at the dollar Kenny, I bet your family wishes they had even one of these."

His dick comment persuaded me to slam my fist into his fat gut knocking the air out of him for a few short moments before he recovered and aimed a fist back at me. I barely avoided it as I bumped back into the bus stop sign and ducked. He hit his large fist into the metal of the pole and winced with anger and pain "you goddamn jew!"

"Don't be mad at him for hurting yourself" Kenny chimed in as the bus pulled to a stop in front of us with a loud screech. Stan was the first to slump inside, his mouth wording different solutions and methods he'd have to be using today. I sat beside him causing Kenny and Eric to sit together, neither of them looked too happy about it.

Stan asked me questions along the way "okay so if I have two fractions over x and a y on the side with z on top what do I do again?" I went over it several times to relax him and continuously comforted him.

"You're gonna do great Stan," Kenny was staring at me and I gave him a calming smile "you will too Kenny."

Cartman snorted "don't get your hopes up too high."

"We'll see who's all high and mighty when we all pass and you don't Cartman," Stan was obviously feeling better now. Although when we pulled up to the school he looked like he was going to hurl. I edged away from him just in case.

The tests lasted all day. There were five tests in six hours then they made you wait thirty minutes as they scanned all the tests through and got them graded. I was passed my test results first and grinned at my perfect score of three hundred out of three hundred. Stan was in the corner chewing on the pencil I let him borrow nervously.

Kenny was just handed his results back, "what'd you get Ken?" He grinned holding his paper up, it was a 270 out of 300. He did awesome, that was a ninety percent. I held up my hand to give him a high five but stopped as Stan shrunk in his desk looking at the result he just received.

I waved over trying to get Stan's attention but he was staring the paper down.

"Looks like I'll be sneaking into your room tonight Kyle, make sure to be in something comfortable," Kenny's smooth talk made my skin go pink. My eyes focused in on his lips and I imagined embracing them. I had to sort out my priorities. "Kyle you're so cute when you blush!"

I looked away holding my nose up in the air "geez Kenny can you not think about getting into someone's pants for just five minutes?"

"It's not just someone's pants I've been thinking about, it's yours."

I got even darker as I turned my face away from him.

"I can't tell where your face starts and your hair ends Kahl," Cartman mocked coolly "what is it? Did you hear about the new German microwave or something? You know it can seat up to 10 jews."

"Shut the fuck up Cartman! Your holocaust jokes aren't funny, you know how many people died during that?"

"Yes and even after hearing the numbers hundreds of times I still wish there could have been just one more," My red blush turned to hat of fury "why couldn't there have been that one other body found named Kyle? Why god, do you torment me?"

"You stupid fatass!" I aimed another fist at Cartman which was caught in his hand.

"Damn jew!" He held onto my fist and pulled me forward my legs tripping over backpacks.

"Let go of my hand Cartman," my voice shook slightly as I tried to pry away from his strong grip.

"What do you think I want to hold your hand Kahl?" He waited for me to pull back as hard as I could before letting go and making me fall back into Kenny. He secured my fall with his hands on my shoulders.

"Cartman you're such a dick," Kenny hissed.

"What are you doing out of your seat Brofloski?" The teacher yelled.

"Sorry I fell," I mused getting back into my seat. Cartman rocked back in laughter as I got in trouble.

The bell rang and every one hurried out. I tried to fight the crowds to get over to Stan. Kenny had his hand wrapped around my wrist so as not to lose me as I scanned the crowd for my best friend. I spotted him waiting near the back exit and forced myself through students to follow him out the doors.

"Stan," I called out running over to him. Kenny let me go and stood against a fence while Cartman made his way out the doors and proceeded to stand next to Kenny.

* * *

><p><em>AN: first chapter done, I've already written a lot and have a lot planned. I know it's a little slow now but as soon as Kyle's life starts to suck it'll become more interesting I hope._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Another chapter working in more character relationships and development and blah blah blah but trust me it'll get better  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

I stared longingly at him as he danced around his best friend, pestering his with questions on how he did on his test. Although Stan was wearing such a smug grin it was easy to tell that he passed. Kyle just wanted to give Stan as much satisfaction as he could, he was proud of him. I mean after the hours he put in on me and Stan tutoring us I don't see how he couldn't be happy for us, for him.

Watching the two of them made me wish that I had made a bigger deal out of my score too. I simply blurted him my score and never got to delve into him practically humping me as he reached for my paper. I was never jealous of Stan unless it came to Kyle.

Luckily for us, Kyle was our friend and saved both our asses by helping us pass. Cartman on another note seemed sour as he watched the two friends with me. He was probably mad because we both passed and he failed. Kyle even offered him extra help too but there was no way he would be humiliated by being tutored by Kyle. Although now he's probably wishing he had agreed to join our "faggy sessions" since he'd have to retake the tests again.

"Why don't you two butt buddies get a room?" Cartman snarled with a glare in his chocolate eyes.

"Fuck off Cartman, you're just jealous" Stan smirked.

"Yeah fatass, what did you score like a ten? You know you get 20 points just for putting your name on the paper but you probably didn't even do that right"

"Shut your goddamn jew mouth," He took two large steps towards Kyle before holding his paper up in the smaller boys face "I'll let you know I almost got perfect."

"No way," Kyle stammered grabbing the paper from Cartman's hands and reading over the score. And again. And again. "You had to have cheated, Cartman."

Cartman furrowed his eyebrows "I'm a genius that's all there is too it."

"Genius my ass," I manage to throw in.

"Cartman you're fucking retarded to think I'd believe you got this high of a score without cheating."

Cartman looked at Stan and grabbed his paper, "well if your butt buddy here got a 258 and poor but stupid got 270 then I'd say anything is possible." Kyle's frown deepened.

I however felt a ray of triumph at hearing that my score was higher than Stan's.

"How can you even manage to take a test with nothing but calories on the brain?" Kyle poked with his words.

I moved over defensively as Kyle was shoved into the snow by the much larger boy.

"Watch your tongue before I cut it off."

"Why? Trying to stop me from telling everyone how your mom is in crack whore magazine?"

Cartman's fist was too fast to stop as it collided with Kyle's cheek. The boy in the orange and green jacked moaned in pain.

"I warned you jew!"

"Cartman what the fuck is your problem?" Stan threw several punches at Cartman who easily swatted him away. I got down over Kyle, turning him over to see the red mark. It looked like it hurt a lot, Cartman usually doesn't use so much speed and precision when hitting Kyle but this time he must have been even more angry than usual.

"What is your problem?" I questioned the brunette.

"You guys can all go fuck each other in some giant gay orgy, I'm going home"

As soon as Cartman was gone Stan joined me at Kyle's side.

"Dude are you okay?"

Kyle nods "yeah just caught me off guard was all." He was such a terrible liar. It did bother me however that Cartman didn't gloat about his score from the start, he had been acting weird all day, more of a total asshole than usual. Maybe he was mad that he scored so high? No, that would be stupid.

"Well lets get you home then Kyle."

"Kenny, you act like I just got my ass kicked."

"You kinda did, I mean look at your face."

"Kyle, Kenny is right, you should put some ice on it so it doesn't swell up," he hesitated on his last word "more."

Stan lightly brushes his fingers over Kyle's scalding cheek. The injured boy flinches at his touch and again I'm left wishing I was Stan. Kyle would probably touch me if I ever tried to touch one of his wonds.

"You totally need some ice, I gotta go to Shelly's concert recital thing tonight but Ken can help you out." I smile at this wondrous opportunity to be alone with Kyle. Too bad it's only to cover his face up with ice.

"Fine," Kyle finally gives in "have fun Stan, lets go Kenny." He grabs my wrist as we all three stand up.

"It'll be so incredible my ears may even bleed."

I laugh with Kyle as we part ways with Stan and he leads us towards his house. As we near his front door he releases my wrist and waits for me to go inside before closing it behind us. He immediately goes to his freezer and fights frozen food to get to an ice pack.  
>"You want anything to drink or anything?" he questions as I sneak up behind him. He puts the cold back over the spot Cartman hit him. Making an aggravated face which suggested it hurt more than he was letting us think.<p>

"I can think of something I'd like to drink," I lick my lips and he jumps at the sound of my near voice, having not realized I was so close.

"Well what is it?"

"If we go to your bedroom I can go ahead and show you."

"Pervert," he hisses, looking away. I've been making passes at him for years but he has always just blamed it on my perverted nature, didn't he realize that he was the only person I said things like that too anymore?

I take in his cute flustered expression wanting to kiss his soft pink lips. Every action he does makes me feel so needy, although this only started about four years ago. I was pathetic, a four year long crush on one of my best friends and nobody knew about it. I used to be a whore and sleep with anything that would take me but that ended as soon as Kyle was the only person I could think of that would give me a stiff. Now the only action I got was from my hand with thoughts of him.

"Well do you wanna go to town to look for Butters' present?"

That's right, his birthday was tomorrow. I try to imagine the perfect gift as Kyle wearing nothing but a teasing bow etches itself into my head.

"Well Kenny?"

"Oh um yeah lets go." I shake my head clearing naughty images of my friend out of my mind.

Our time shopping was very short lived. I was able to spend an entire afternoon with Kyle and I didn't even get to make any moves. Sure there was the time when I 'accidently' bumped into his ass but he didn't even take notice.

"So do you think Butters will like what I got him?" He asked.

"Of course," I grinned and grabbed his wrist and pulled it up so I could take a sip of his smoothie. "Anything from you is always the best," I declared after swallowing the cold beverage.

He pulls his drink away as soon as my lips are removed from the straw "dude, sharing a straw is totally second hand kissing." He was all but too innocent.

I grin moving my face towards his "well we could always just kiss, then we wouldn't have to worry about it being second hand."

"Quit messing around," he groans looking a bit agitated and pink.

I hate that he is so close yet so damn far away. I watch as his lip trembles and just fantasize that I'm taking it with my own. If only. I finish my thought and shake my head.

"But you're so fun Kyle."

He frowns. "There's just no hope for you, I should probably go wrap this though" his smile returns as he waves the shopping bag around "are you gonna spend the night too?"

"Only if I'll be sleeping with you," I flirt before getting a deserving shopping bag in the head "I mean I don't know, I don't have a sleeping bag or anything."

"Well if Butters doesn't have any extra blankets you can share mine with me, don't try anything though." It was amazing how casually he just permitted me to sleep in a very tight space with him, did morning hard-ons even cross his brain? I'd probably have one all through the night.

I give him a goofy grin, embellishing my excitement "okay but you can't take it back later."

His smiles and his parents pull up beside us, "do you want a ride?"

"Nah, I can walk."

"Kenny get in the car already."

"What'll you do to me if I do?"

He rolls his eyes as I sit beside him in the backseat.

I watch his hands as he plays with his fingers and taps them on his knees. My hand instinctively brushes over one of his and stops a top it.

"You okay Kyle?"

His green eyes meet my gaze while that adorable blush creeps across his milky skin.

I ease in closer to him until the car comes to a stop outside my house. Damn, so close. I get out and wave my goodbyes, "I'll see you tomorrow Kyle."

He smiles hopefully "Don't be late."

"I won't."

"It starts at 4pm, you kinda need a time to not show up late," He smiles closing the car door. I watch the Brofloski's car drive off and laugh quietly to myself. This day was one of those good ones.

By the time I get up it's already one, I wasn't late yet. I pull off my covers and roll my fingers in my hair. I probably needed to clean up.

I went to the backyard and took the hose up spraying myself in the face and scrubbing at my hair. The cold water was one way to guarantee a quick awakening. When I got back inside my parents were fuming at each other. I figured it was just like any other old fight until I noticed it was my things they were throwing at one another.

"Don't call me trash you stupid bitch!"

"I'll say whatever the hell I want if it's true!" screamed my mother.

"NO!" I yelled as I watched a snow globe leave my dad's hands and smash into the wall. I got to my knees shoveling the glass into my hand, cutting at my fingers in the process. This globe had meant the world to me and now it was shattered and broken. Something Kyle had given me two years ago on my own birthday.

The glass butterfly that had been inside it was totally destroyed. I could defy bits and pieces of it from its stained glass beauty.

"Maybe if you fucking alcoholics could get jobs we wouldn't be poor as shit!" I screamed before slamming the door to my room and gently placing the glass on my bad side, pulling out a few small shards from my fingers as I heaped it all together.

I reach under my bed and pull out what was once a six pack a beer but now only had five cans. I removed one and opened the top only to hear a fizzing noise. I chugged it down it seconds and whipped my lips. I felt like shit and sometimes this was all that made me feel better. Maybe that was why my parents did it. They just wanted to forget too. I grabbed another can and thought of Kyle's pissed of face if he knew I was drinking. I lay back on my bed imagining Kyle scolding me as he threw empty cans at my head and laughed, taking yet another can of alcoholic beverage and drinking it as well.

I must have passed out again. It was 8:45. "Shit," I hopped off my bed avoiding the five now empty beer cans. I grabbed Butters present which was also under my bed. It had been beside the beer but now it was under there alone. Stumbling around on my feet I headed out of the house.

I shouldn't have drank. My body felt fuzzy as the beers effects hadn't worn off. My fingers missed the doorbell my first two attempts but I nailed it on the third try.

A blonde haired woman answered the door "Oh hello Kenny, everyone is upstairs in Butters' room eating pizza, just go ahead and go up there."

"Thanks Mrs. Stotch."

I leap up most of the stairs and clumsily head over to Butters' room and open the door. "Sorry I'm so late, but Happy Birthday Butters!" He smiles coming over and taking his gift out of my hand.

"Aw geez, thank you Kenny." Butters replies.

I notice Kyle gesturing me over and make my way to sit beside him. Also in the room was Butters, Stan, Bebe, Token, Wendy, Red, Clyde, Craig, and Cartman. Nice turnout I thought.

"Here, I saved you some pizza." I took the slice gratefully from Kyle. I didn't know how hungry I was until I was swallowing the still warm cheese. "So why were you late this time?" Kyle interrogates.

"Parents," I say coolly, lying strait in his face. Man I am such a dick.

"I'm sorry," he frowned before Stan nudged him back into the conversation they had been having. Kyle bustled out laughing while I leaned back quietly, watching Kyle's happy expression as he talked to Stan about who knows what. I glace across his eyes, his nose, then his lips as I follow them form his words. I guiltily look away as he stands up to go to the bathroom.

Stan looks at me viciously "dude, what the hell?" I look around a bit to be sure he was talking to me. "Why the fuck do you keep staring at Kyle like you're going to attack him?"

I blink not knowing how to respond. Stan caught me red handed.

"Kyle might not notice but I do and that is not a way to look at one of your best friends Kenny."

Stan must have been mad because he liked Kyle too, he wanted to hog him all to himself. There was no way I was gonna let him just do that. No. That was the alcohol talking, I had to remember to control myself.

"So you found me out, now what?"

"I've been noticing this for awhile now Kenny, and as days go by you get worse and worse about hiding it, but tonight you were looking at him without your usual unnatural innocence," he glanced around picking his words "you just look hungry for him right now."

"I never planned on doing anything about it, I just want him closer to me."

"If you hurt him Kenny, if you so much as make him shed a single tear with your perverted fantasies about him, I will break your fucking jaw on the spot." He tries to keep his tone down so that nobody else could hear us but that only made him less intimidating "He said he's going to even share his sleeping bag with you, he isn't aware of what you're feeling so you had better not try anything and confuse him."

"I know he's clueless, I like it that way."

"Well if you keep this up he won't be clueless any longer."

"I know but what should I do about it Stan? I don't want to pretend these feelings aren't there; it's getting harder and harder to ignore them. I can't even get it up anymore without thinking of him."

That information may have been a bit much for Stan to handle. "I really wish you hadn't told me that Kenny, but maybe you'll feel better if you tell him, and I mean in a nice and appropriate manner that doesn't involve him waking up to your hand in his pants."

I blush lightly at the idea and Stan catches it "I'm serious Kenny, Kyle isn't a slut like you usually go after. You don't even know if he's gay or not."

"Who's gay?" Kyle sits back down between the two of us.

"Urm hopefully nobody," Stan shoots me a warning look and I know it means he'll be keeping a close eye on me for the rest of the night. It was going to be a major pain for me but he was trying to look out for Kyle so I couldn't be too upset with the guy. Too bad I had to have been found out at a party full of people by Stan as I drooled over Kyle.

A sigh escapes my lips as I watch Butters pulling out a large bowl. My eyes trying to avert from Kyle.

"Okay fellas lets play seven minutes in heaven now," Butters giggle as he started to write on a sheet of paper and tearing it up.

This was going to suck. We played it at Cartman's birthday a few months back and learned of the suck to the game. I had to go into a closet with Red and we just stood there pretending we were in there with anybody else. Nothing ever happened unless the two going in were dating of the sorts.

"okay so those of you who don't know how to play," Butters scribbled down names as he continued to talk "you just pick a name out of a hat and then you and that someone go into the closet for seven minutes to do whatever you want. My closet is a lot smaller than Cartman's though so it's gonna be a tight fit for two people so don't make a mess or I'll get grounded, and after the seven minutes is over we'll let you out, but everyone is gonna have to go in at least once."

I roll my eyes, this whole thing was stupid. Now I had to get all close and rub all up against someone I didn't even like.

Butters walked over to Token to pull out a name. "I got Wendy," he read off the paper and smiled. Those two had been googly eyeing each other more than I have with Kyle. I guess this game wasn't about to be pointless for them at least.

As soon as they were both inside the closet and the door was closed, Clyde started a timer. Butters grinned as he shuffled through the hat and walked over to me. "Pick your name now so you can go in as soon as those two are done." I sighed before putting my hand in the hat and pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper. After opening it up I was in shock.

"Kyle, it says Kyle."

"Butters boys and girls are supposed to be in separate hats, this isn't some fag game as much as Kyle would like that," Cartman laughed at his own joke and Clyde getting sidetracked let Wendy and token out about a minute later than he was supposed to. It didn't seem like they minded however, as they excited the tight space holding hands.

"Kenny, Kyle you're both up now," Cartman was still laughing "time to go into the closet."

"Oh dear did I mess up," Butters fumbled through the small pieces of paper in the hat, trying to sort out the boys and girls.

"It's fine, I'll go" Kyle states and everyone looks at him a bit surprised. Cartman seemed to be enjoying himself as he whipped tears of joy out of his eyes. Stan was glaring daggers. "I'd rather it be Kenny to be honest, then I won't feel like I need to do anything." Kyle looked so cool and collected, it was obvious that he didn't realize the danger he was getting himself into. I had Kyle all too myself for seven minutes in a dark closed in space and no way in hell was I going to just let this favorable circumstance just pass me up.

"Alright," I got up and followed Kyle to the closet. It was a lot smaller than I realized as Clyde closed the door. Kyle was heavily pressed up against me with no other option. This was just too perfect.

* * *

><p><em>AN: oooh whats gonna happen in the closet?_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: some of that M for mature is coming xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

It's too dark to see the figure I'm forced into in the small space but I already know who it is. We're going to be like this for seven minutes. Not to say I minded it, although Kenny's body was so warm against me my head was feeling light.

"So Kenny wha-" I begin before being cut off and pushed into the wall behind me. My back arches forward in pain giving Kenny the chance to put his hand around my waist comfortably. "Ow," I grunt "what was that for?"

"Just be quiet and relax," he ordered. That was easier said than done when you were in this kind of position with one of your closest pals.

I could feel his lips smash against my own. I struggle trying to throw him off with not enough strength or room. I'm pinned against the wall and himself and he stressed our mouths together.

I could taste the alcohol on his tongue as he slipped it between my teeth and began to violate the insides of my mouth. I shook timidly as his hand moved from my waist to over my crotch. I gasped into his mouth making him purr.

I couldn't breathe inside the kiss. My body winced as he took my bottom lip between his teeth and gently bit down.

He took his lips from my skin, I gasped in all that I could as his tongue traveled up my neck. "S-stop," I cried out quietly. I felt a shudder run up my spine as he undid the button on my pants. His fingers slowly slipped themselves under the elastic line on my boxers. "No, Kenny stop," I whimpered trying to shove him off again before his lips silenced me.

My ability to see taken away was heightening my other senses. His tongue along mine, his heart throbbing in his chest, one hand running through the curls of my hair as the other felt along my nether regions. It didn't feel real.

He sucked on my neck at the same time I breathed heavily onto him, my fingers clenching onto his jacket. I could feel my knees shaking as he supported me.

All I could do was close my eyes and tell myself that this wasn't happening. I liked Kenny, more than I probably should but this was all too soon and unexpected. I couldn't even think anymore as he teased my skin.

The door opened to a smiling Clyde "okay times up, " his mouth dropped open as I watched his brown eyes take in my and Kenny's position. Kenny turned his head to see who had just disrupted us, I used his distraction to knock Kenny off of me and run. Out of the closet and then out of the house.

Stan had yelled something to me as I raced through the room but I couldn't make it out behind my own heart pounding in my head.

I did my best fighting back tears as I ran. Why did Kenny do that? Why would Kenny do that?

There were just too many questions.

"Kyle, wait!" someone screamed at me. That was Kenny's voice. I didn't look back, I merely tried to run faster. I was too tired though, out of breath, and distraught to keep my pace up any longer. As I slowed Kenny caught up incredibly quickly and smacked into me, taking me down into a soft bed of snow and him landing on top on me.

"I'm so sorry Kyle," I looked into his cerulean eyes as he looked back into mine. I didn't feel mad, just baffled and the preceding events.

"You've been drinking."

"Ya I did Kyle but that's not what happened back there. The alcohol may have persuaded me a bit but I was more than voluntary to do that. I wanted it."

"What?"

"I wanted you to know how I felt," he paused a moment "this was just the way Stan told me not to do it."

"Wait, Stan knew?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Kyle I just wanted to kiss you."

I was astounded "that's just the alcohol talking, now get off."

"No Kyle you don't get it! I love you! As in I'm in love with you!"

My heart was throbbing. I could feel the snow melting beneath me. The blond put his forehead to my shoulder as he declared again "I love you Kyle, I don't care if you hate me or feel grossed out by me but I love you and I want you to know that!"

I was left speechless. Here was my best friend defining his feelings for me and I didn't know what to say or do even.

"Kenny," I put my hands on his cheeks making him look at me again. My body moves on its own as my hands pull his face down into a gently kiss. "Kenny, my heart hurts."

He smiled and I could feel his breath on me "that's because you like me too." I closed my eyes as he kissed me again, this time I returned the gesture. It felt so right and it declared that all this time I was so flustered over him because of this feeling that was releasing itself now. I never thought he was ever serious about anything, what with him being a constant flirt but I was wrong.

His fingers rolled through my hair and I smiled at his touch.

"We should probably get back to Butters'," I hated to end the moment but they were probably worried about us.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He got off of me and held his hand out to help me up.

"Kyle," He pulled me into his arms and I looked down shyly "I am so happy right now."

"Me too, Kenny."

It was another while before he let go of me and took his hand with mine. Lacing our fingers, they seemed to fit perfectly together. We walked slowly back to the party as we enjoyed each other's company.

As we got up to the door I nervously took my hand away from his. Stan was waiting on the other side of the door to nail Kenny in the face with his fist. "You fucker! What did you do to Kyle?"

"Stan he didn't do anything," I tried to calm Stan down.

"Can I join? I want to hit Kahl," Cartman chortled.

Stan looked at me embarrassed "I thought he hurt you so you ran."

"No, he didn't hurt me I just wasn't expecting it."

"Expecting what?" Stan questioned.

"Probably Kenny's dick" Cartman grinned sheepishly.

"Me and Kenny talked and worked everything out though." Stan slightly began to ease up before Kenny added in.

"Yeah me and Kyle are dating now."

I flushed and Stan went to hit Kenny again who luckily for himself dodged this time around.

"Da fuck you just say Kenny?" Cartman didn't sound amused any more. "You have to be fucking kidding me," He looked over to me as if questioning me.

"Kenny's telling me the truth."

"I always knew you were gay Kahl but for Kenny? It just doesn't fucking add up, why would you want be with poor and stupid Kenny? You know I can't even do this right now, I'm leaving." He quickly gathered his stuff and shoved into my shoulder as he left "it's just too fucked up."

My stomach churned, I would have even preferred his taunts as opposed to this transparent disgust.

Stan heaved a heavy sigh, "well, now that that's all cleared up let's just start the movie."

Everyone started to talk again as they set up their blankets and pillows around the TV. Bebe, Wendy, and Red took their stuff to another room for the girls to sleep in and token followed to stay with his newfound girlfriend.

Kenny curls me against him as the movie starts. I lean against him tense as can be for the first twenty minutes until his hand rubs up and down against my arm. I guess nobody really seemed to care that I was gay with Kenny, nobody besides Cartman that was. I had no reason to be upset of the tub of lard though, I had Kenny and that was all I needed now. I was happy. I laid my head against a very happy Kenny's chest before lulling off to sleep.

I slept more peacefully than I had in a long time. The only interruption was Token returning from the movie with Wendy.

He smiled as he saw me with my eyes open, "it's nice isn't it?" He gestured to Kenny, "like you're dreaming even when you're awake."

I wanted to disagree; when I was with Kenny I had always been happier than when I was asleep.

When I woke up again I was the last one up. The room was empty, all the blankets and pillows gone.

I felt a hand on my head and shrieked only to hear a laughter coming from Kenny. He must have been waiting for me to wake up. Not even leaving my side at the smell of bacon and eggs seeping through the floorboards.

I stretched my arms up in the air and yawned, acting like Kenny's company hadn't just startled me. Kenny kissed my cheek as he ruffled my messier than usual morning hair.

"Good morning cutie," I almost made an angry retort before the memories of the last night hit me. I wondered how long it would take for me to get used to it.

"Same to you," I looked away turning pink at his flattery. Then got to my knees and clumsily stood up, "what time is it?"

I looked around for a clock and saw Butters' alarm on his bedside. It was already 10:30, that was new to me, I was usually up first thing.

"Mornin Kyle, did you just wake up?" Butters came in looking happy. "Everyone else already left but Kenny wanted to let you sleep, he looked really content watching you sleep.

I could feel myself turn bright red, just how long did he watch me?

"I got all your stuff together Kyle, just not your sleeping bag since you were using it," Butters softly chuckled.

Kenny stood up and wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing my forehead again before leaving my side and walking over to Butters, "want me to help you clean up?"

"I already did that while you were with Kyle." I felt bad, so many teenagers in one place, we had made a huge mess.

"Alright then, I guess we'll be leaving now too then," I smiled as Kenny said 'we,' it just made us seem so official.

I walked over to give Butters a goodbye hug, Kenny twitched. "Thank you for inviting me Butters, I hope you had a good birthday."

He gave me a joyous nod "oh, I sure did," he walked us to the front door and opened it, "I'll see you fellas on Monday."

"Bye Butters," I waved walking out and Kenny joined in.

I looked at Kenny as he carried my sleeping bag, "I can take that," as soon as I reached for it he held it away.

"I don't think so, it's the least I can do after you let me use it."

"I used it too though."

"Yeah that just made it better." It was like Kenny just knew all the things to say that would get me to shut up. I guess we have known each other forever.

We walked silently to my house and as soon as we got to my room and I dropped my stuff on the floor, Kenny was on me like an animal.

We both landed on the bed as his lips grazed against mine. This boy was such a raging ball of hormones. Our lips locked with each other's. It made my heart race thinking how perfectly we fit together.

"Kyle, your mouth is incredible," Kenny purred. I hoped he was getting any ideas.

I squeaked against him as his hand gently massaged my hip. I was probably one of the least experienced people in the whole school, even Butters had me beat. I had kissed a girl before but I had never passed the pecking stage. I felt nervous being so quickly pulled into something I had such little background on while Kenny on the other hand had done it all.

I took our lips away and adjusted my body underneath him. He nuzzles his face into my shoulder murmuring, "Kyle, you smell so good."

"Werido," I call out.

Kenny smirks and leans his head in to nibble on my ear. I shriek at the tingling sensation that courses through my body.

"Kyle, you're so sensitive." He was spot on there.

I feel his tongue as is goes down the nape of my neck. Kenny definitely knew what he was doing.

I close my eyes as his lips glide over my collar bone. They open again as he stops and I let out a soft pout.

I see him looking at the door and follow his gaze to catch Ike in the entrance of my room.

"Ike!" fear floods my body as I throw Kenny off me, "it's not what it looks like."

"So then Kenny wasn't just molesting you?"

I look at Kenny who is still staring at Ike, "okay so maybe you do know what was going on but I have an explanation for it."

I looked confounded at Ike's next words "It's about time!" His shock turned into a laugh, "you two have been drooling over for each other for so long, what made it finally happen? Did Kenny find the picture of you and him you put under your pillow?"

"What picture?" I shoot Ike a glare.

Kenny confirms its existence as he reaches into my bedding and pulls it out.

It was an image of me him and Stan who was mostly cropped out of the frame other than some of his red and blue cap.

"Kyle, you do realize what this means don't you?" I tilt my head, "Ike's cock block moment here is going to be invalid."

My eyes widen, "what do you mean invalid?" His hands grip around my shirt as he pulls it up and off of me, "Kenny my little brother is right there!"

"Well he can leave us or stand there and watch," with that Ike slammed the door and was out of there.

We had only just started dating and he was already unbuttoning my pants for the second time. It felt like we'd been dating for years already now. His hormones must have been rubbing off on me as I helped him take off his own shirt.

He hurried my pants off before returning to my body and kissing my abdomen. While one of his hands felt up my chest I could have sworn I heard him unbuttoning his own pants.

My body was filled with a lustful high, the heat of the moment affecting my moral entirely.

I gasped out in dismay as his fingers pulled down the waist line to my boxers.

"Kenny!"

He shut me up yet again as his lips met with my private. I felt his tongue trail over the head. My head rocked back in pleasure.

"T-that's dirty.." I whispered feeling his mouth wrap around my semi erect cock. His head bobbed up in down as he took more of me in. My fingers found their way into his messy blonde hair as his nose hit my stomach.

His cheeks hollowed as he slowly sucked, his head bobbing . I rocked my hips forward in pleasure as he did his work. I could feel beady pearls of sweat run down my body. It felt like I was on fire, my body seemed to me melting to his touch.

His pace quickened as he ran his nose into my stomach more often. A subtle whine left my lips as I could feel my climax reaching.

"Kenny, I-I'm gonna," I moaned out as his tongue rubbed against the tip. My hips jolted forward as my seed was released.

Kenny swallowed. He smirked as he raised his head, licking his lips.

I quietly panted on the bed.

His hands ran along my thighs. I screamed as I felt a finger teasingly sneak its way into my back entrance. It felt awkward and unnatural.

My hand clasped over my mouth to muffle my pain.

It went deeper inside my body as Kenny leaned forward grabbing lotion of my nightstand. His finger moved in and out slowly as he kissed my neck, trying to comfort me.

His digit left my ring of muscle letting my body untense in relief.

My ease didn't last long before I heard him squirting the lotion on his fingers. I jerked as he put two in this time.

"Kenny it hurts," I complained while he moved his fingers in and out.

"You're just not used to it yet, don't be so nervous."

How was I supposed to do that with someone's fingers in my ass?

I squirm slightly trying to adapt to the situation.

"Don't worry," he whispered in my ear, his fingers moving quicker, "I won't go all the way."

That didn't make me feel much better, he already had his pants undone, what made him think I'd believe that. If anything that statement made my heart beat faster.

Kenny's appendages rubbed inside me. I howled as a surge of passion started. He smirked coyly after finding my sensitive prostate.

He sucked my nipple, taking my focus away from his fingers. My body eased up as my fear evaporated. Kenny seemed too proud about it. I piped as he took the two digits invading me out.

"Are you ready?" He exclaimed.

"What? You said you wouldn't!"

"I lied."

I grabbed onto his shoulders as he pulled my body upwards, taking my legs into the air. My claws dug into his skin as he pulled his dick out of his pants and put the head against my hole.

Kenny grunted as he pushed it in gradually.

As he leaned in I bit onto his shoulder, my body wasn't cooperating on his first thrust. I cried through my teeth as my nails dug deeper into his shoulders.

He continued rolling his hips, his member going in deeper each time. Bit-by-bit he quickened his pace, my body moving with his as he thrust.

He kissed my ear making me move my head and meet my lips with his. I needed a distraction. As we kissed his pace grew more rapid. I could hear his skin hitting against mine. He groaned into my mouth.

My fingers fell off his shoulders as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He seemed alleviated as I was done clawing into his skin.

His hand calmly follows down my spine. I close my eyes both in my and by his gently touch. He was probably trying to let me know he wasn't trying to hurt me. I smiled softly at his thought. He was much more of a physical guy than talking about it. This was him letting me know I wasn't just another slut under him but someone he cared about.

I shyly moan against his mouth to let him know I was okay with this. It hurt like a bitch but I didn't want him to know. He knew this was my first time doing anything like this with anybody. I felt kind of like one of his usual sluts, it hadn't even been a complete day and he had his dick in my ass already. I told myself it was because we already had practically been together forever, although it wasn't really in this sort of way.

He burries himself deeper inside me, thrusting against my prostate now. My back arches forward at the sudden tingle of pleasure. His member seems less intrusive now.

His body hovers over mine, as he slams himself inside me. His hands both grab onto my hips as he grunts again, my muscles contract, trying to familiarize themselves with Kenny's thrusts.

"K-Kenny, a-ah" I gasp. He kisses me passionately again. My emotions going out of whack.

My toes curl as I clench my hands into fists. I didn't want to relieve the pain I was experiencing on him again.

He pulls his lips from mine as he moans quietly, hitting into me a few more times before ripping out just in time. His hot spray lands on my mattress and chest. He pants over me for a while prior to him laying his wait on me. He rolls over in consideration of my lungs under his weight.

I feel his arms wrap around me as he pulls me close. I can't help but wonder if he's ever cuddled afterwards with anyone else. The thought makes me a bit jealous of anyone here before me.

I can feel his breath heavily on my neck, his hand rubbing my back smoothly. I didn't know what to say as I pushed my face into his chest. I wanted to listen to his heart, it was beating a mile a minute.

Kenny's fingers lightly cupped my chin as he lifted my face up. He kisses me deeply and I curl my body against his.

It felt so safe and peaceful with him. His lips shift into a smile against mine before he hauls his mouth from mine.

"Kyle, you're so perfect." He just had to make my face even redder didn't he? His kind blue eyes twinkle at me.

My mind rampages in thought as what just happened really hits me.

Kenny had taken my virginity, he was already holding my heart.

What would happen between us next?

* * *

><p>AN: Yay smut!

I was blushing so hard typing this xD writing it is one thing but geez I feel like such a perv!

And next isn't gonna be too good D: sorry Kyle but I'm gonna make you suffer pretty soon so enjoy now while it last


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Okay now I'm getting into it xD _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

"Hey, fatass not here?" I run over to Stan with Kenny right beside me.

Stan shook his head, "No."

"All this ditching he keeps doing isn't going to be good for his grades."

"He's probably at home eating cheesy poofs."

"All this ditching isn't going to be good for his calories either." I laugh at Kenny's crude comment. Stan joined in as we all serrated in laughter.

Kenny moved his hand along my arm in this time. His hand stopped as he eloped our fingers together. We had only been dating one complete day, although we started two days ago, and had already had sex. That just made me even more nervous whenever he touched me.

Stan stared at our hands and sighed, "so you two were serious."

I look slightly up at Kenny and then back to Stan, "well, yeah I mean why would we joke about that?"

Stan shook his head a bit, "I don't know, guess to fuck with Cartman."

"Does it bother you Stan?" I could feel my anger rising.

"No that's not what I meant," He faltered on his words.

Kenny nudged my arm and I looked around. He was trying to tell me not to worry about it.

Like every morning there was a loud screech followed by the doors opening to the bus as it came to a halt in front of us.

"Well, shall we?" Stan anxiously edged his way over to the bus, clambering up the steps. I follow Stan inside with Kenny attached to me and we make our way to the backseats.

Stan follows the seat to the window and I sit beside him naturally, pulling Kenny to sit on the edge. I didn't think about it, I was so used to always sitting by Stan every morning on the bus. It was a bit tight and awkward between my best friend and new found boyfriend. Stan looked like he felt the same.

I looked past Stan out the window at the crooked tree, this was usually the time Stan would interrogate me with questions on homework. He just wasn't used to the idea of his two best friends butt fucking, he'd feel more comfortable soon enough. I already was.

"You alright Stan?"

"Yeah Kyle, I didn't mean to offend you."

I smile warmly at my friend, "it's okay, I know it must be weird."

"Weird is no the word I'd use for it."

"Is jealous?" I look at Kenny after his installment.

Stan tilts his head looking perplexed, "what?"

"Is jealous the word you would use for it?" Kenny smirks kissing the temple of my forehead, which causes a chain reaction as me and Stan both look away from him and turn red.

"Don't be ridiculous Kenny," Stan spat.

"I'm not sure if I'm the one being ridiculous," Kenny stroked his thumb against my index finger.

"Finally we're here!" I stand up and climb over Kenny to get into the isle of the bus.

The day dragged on forever. Most of my classes were more advanced than Stan and Kenny's so I didn't get to see them as much as I used to in school. I went from class to class as the time seemed to be going a fraction of its normal pace.

My ears perked as the bell rang. Everyone had been so anxious for the sound. Students all crowded around the day to fight their way out to the hallways.

Normally I would wait a bit for them all to clear out before I left the room myself but today I was a part of the crowd. My body moves hurriedly towards the exit like just about everyone else's, a frantic rush to get out of the school leaves me unfocused and allows me to unwillingly be slammed into someone and forced on the ground.

"Ouch," I squeal as I land on my ass.

"You should be careful where you're going," A male a little older than me with slick brown hair looks down on me," wouldn't want to damage the merchandise."

His eyes practically drool over my body. I stand up and clasp my arms around my chest feeling insecure.

"Merchandise?" I question, doubting I'd like the answer.

He opens his mouth to comply until Kenny rushes over and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Kyle, you okay? Is this asshole bothering you?" He glares at the brunette who only grins and begins to walk away.

"I'll be seeing you around, cutie," he gives a short wave of his hand, "real soon."

Kenny looks at me worried and I shrug my shoulders. That guy really creeped me out, he gave me one of those bad vibes and what did he mean he's be seeing me again soon? If I could help it, I'd never see him again. Him and that disgusting grin, it was like he was claiming me with his eyes. What a freak.

I shudder the thought of him out as me and Kenny head outside to the bus. Stan was waiting for us by it. It's been months since we've made it to ride home in.

I quietly sit in a seat next to Kenny all the while not saying a word until giving my goodbyes to Stan Kenny when the bus stops and telling them I'd be seeing him tomorrow. Kenny looked like he didn't want to leave me but he had to go home.

"I'll text you later," he promised.

It felt like eyes were watching me as I walked home. The streets were quiet and disserted. I was wishing Kenny or Stan were with me, hell even Cartman would have been nice to have around right now. If I was attacked at least I'd have someone to fight them off even if it was just to beat me himself. I disliked feeling so weak, I used to be one of the strongest kids at school but as everyone else started growing I seemed to stop.

I looked around timid, now I knew how Tweek felt all the time.

As my house came to my view I heard a bush rattle and ran for it. I strided over the grass to the door, struggling with my key as I unlocked it and swung it open. I fell inside and crawled around to slam the door closed. I quickly got back on my feet and locked both locks.

Ike wouldn't be home until later and my parents would be back from work after him. I was going to be all alone for the next two hours.

I took a deep breath and went up to my bedroom, locking that door behind me as well and then checking to make sure the window was also not about to open any time soon.

I jumped as my phone vibrated.

Pulling it out I sighed seeing Kenny's name.

'Hey Kyle'

It had barely been ten minutes since we hadn't seen each other. I didn't mind though, it made me feel special.

'Miss me?' I reply, smiling as I can't wait for his reply.

I get timid as I trace my phone with my fingers, opening it to see if I missed and messages every thirty seconds.

'Maybe, what you up to?'

My heart fluttered as I sent my reply as quickly as I could, only to hope I could get his sooner.

'I'm just home alone'

Is reply was quicker this time.

'want me to keep you company? ;)' I was gonna throw my phone before I heard a clank outside.

'can you come over?'

'you okay?'

'I'm scared'

As much as I didn't want him to know, I didn't want to be alone anymore.

'I'll be over there in twenty minutes'

I heaved in and out, he was coming.

With my knees to my chest I watched my clock as time slowly passed. It had been 25 minutes since he said he was coming. What was the hold up? Did he not think it was that big of a deal?

I ran down the stairs as soon as I heard a knock on the door. It was about time he got here. I looked at my phone again, he was eight minutes late, I was overreacting but I needed someone.

I opened the door, "About time, do you realize that you're la-" it wasn't Kenny. I tried to slam the door closed but he put his foot in the way.

"What the fuck do you want?" I hollered at the guy I ran into earlier today, "how do you know where I live?"

He was way stronger than me. I went flying as he pushed the door open, my phone flung out of my hands.

"I'd ask for your cooperation, however; I find it much more satisfying if you struggle."

I get back up on my feet and run to the stairs, he was quicker and blocked my escape, "come on, at least give me a challenge."

The back of his fist swung across my jaw as I was again knocked back on the ground.

"Get away from me!" I screamed as he walked over to where I lay. I glanced around and crawled for my phone. I punched in Kenny's phone number, he had to be close right? The phone started ringing

"Come on Kenny," I whimpered. My attacking grinning maliciously as he watched me. Then I heard Kenny's ringtone in the room. My heart leaped for joy. He was here already.

I waited for him to leap out and tackle this guy, but the brunette seemed too calm. He reached into him pocket and the ringtone got louder as he pulled out Kenny's phone and answered it.

"Hey cutie what's up? I'm a little busy right now," He hung up putting the phone back in his pocket. I shook wildly, my fingers dropped my phone. He reached down and grabbed firmly onto my arm pulling me up and over his shoulder.

"Put me down you psycho fuck!" I kicked my legs out and flung my body around, knocking myself out of his grip and landing on my feet.

"Now that's better," He grinned, his hand taking hold of the collar of my shirt with both hands. He then pushed me back not letting go of my shirt, my body was rocked off balance, as soon as I lost my footing he yanked me back in, taking his head back and smashing the crown of his head against my face.

I could only feel my body dropping and falling forward into his arms for a few mere moments before everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Kinda short chapter, I know but I am all pumped now._

_muhaha_ _he's finally been captured, what will become of the poor jew?_

_And who is this crazy brunette guy?_ _What does he want with Kyle?_

_Joy for cliffhangers xD _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: enjoy :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

I opened my eyes to total blackness. My head was throbbing in pain.

I started panicking when I couldn't move my arms or legs and my mouth was bound shut.

I wiggled around; the floor beneath me was cold. It was probably cement or some sort of tile.

"Hey looks like he's waking up," I faced my head in the direction the voice was coming from.

I was starting to remember what had happened. How some sick fuck came into my house and knocked me unconscious, the odds were extremely high that he took me with him when he left.

I tried to crawl away but my arms were tied behind my back, I could barely move.

I winced in pain as they ripped the tape off my lips.

"HELP!" I screamed spontaneously, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Whoever else was in the room started laughing. There were several people by the sounds of it, somewhere around three to five.

"No one's gonna hear you kid," his voice didn't sound familiar, "it's just us here."

"What do you want?" I pleaded.

"Well you see kitten, we already got that." That was the asshole who took me.

"Fuck you! If you already have it then let me go."

I could hear them all chuckling.

"That's a feisty one there," it sounded like this guy had something in his mouth.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to do a lot of work to get this one to behave." How dare they call me wild after kidnapping me, I had every right to be mad.

I quivered as I heard footsteps coming in my direction. My sight returned to me as the brunette man pulled off a blindfold. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the light but as soon as my eyes were accustomed to the dark room I could make out four men; there was the psycho who took me, and three of his cronies I guessed.

A man with a cigarette in between his teeth came over to the brown haired male. That must have been the one the one with something in his mouth.

"Aye that's a real nice face he has there," He got down on one knee and helped me up to mine. He leveled our heads a bit as he stroked my hair like a dog, "boss sure knows how to pick em." He laughed before blowing a cloud of smoke in my face. I wanted to cram that cancer stick down his throat.

The leader so to speak knocked the smoker away as he took his place in front of me. I sat with my legs tied to my side.

"Where am I?" I hissed.

"Now now, we must learn how to beg first."

"Fuck you!" They all chuckled again.

He cupped his hand under my chin, "then I guess we'll have to teach you a lesson," he looked back at the man smoking, "if you would."

He leered as he took his cigarette out of his mouth, "come on, just beg."

"Fuck that!"

It looked like I gave him the reaction he really wanted. He chortled as he pressed the cherry of the cigarette onto my shoulder. The warehouse was silent for a moment as I screamed from pain. He pushed the end of the cigarette harder as a tear rolled out my eye.

"S-stop!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please stop!"

He grinded it into my skin before taking it off, "looks like I'm gonna need a light."

Every seemed amused as they looked at my burn flesh.

I trembled intimidated as the brown haired mad took his fingers in my hair, stroking it like the other had. He then gripped tightly to my curls and shook my head around, my body following with his hand like a rag doll. He let my face hit the floor as he let go.

"I don't think he realizes how lucky he is to have us as company boys," I tensed as the one who had been smoking threw his dead cigarette butt at me. "Maybe we should show him."

I squirmed on the floor, rolling on my back to see.

"Look at how eager he is already."

I watched as the brunette took his shirt and lifted his arms pulling it over his head. He had a swastika tattoo covering the entirety of his chest. He dropped his shirt to the floor and slicked his hair back with his hand, it seemed to be a habit of his.

I must have made a revolted face, "what don't you like my tattoo?"

He paced around me, circling my body as it lay on the floor.

"You know I got it for a reason," he started, "a long time ago there was this thing called the holocaust, although I'm sure _you _know all about it." How much about me did this guy know? "Although obviously, I wasn't around during that time, that was around 70 years ago, I'm only 22 you know." He stopped pacing to grin at me before walking again, "as I was saying, my grandfather was a live at that time, he was a nazi. I grew up listening to his stories of the war, and you know what happened to him? One day while he was letting me in on an exceptionally gruesome story he was shot. I was 7, do you know what it's like to be 7 years old and to watch your great grandfathers brain come out of his head?" he frowned slightly, "you wanna know the worst part? When they found out the guy that did it was jewish they let him go, his cousin or something had been in the holocaust and he took out their death on my great grandfather. I hadn't jews before then but that just made me want to finish them all off. You however," he stopped again and leaned above me, "now now, don't look so afraid. I want to keep you alive, but I have something I want to show you." He gestured his arm up, "turn on the big lights."

A switch sounded and the warehouse was flooded with bright light, it's darkness was gone, allowing me to see everything inside it.

I wasn't pleased with the view as I stared at glass cages crammed with people. Each of their faces looked helpless and robotic.

"So I have this friend, well I guess he's more my boss, but he really got me into this recently and he tells me that you," he points his finger, "we're his inspiration."

"What are you going to do with these people?" I inquired.

He put his foot beneath my back and gently kicked me over onto my chest. His thin fingers me up. He pushes me forward continuously until I run into a table. His left hand takes the back of my head and pushes me forward so that I'm leaning against it on my stomach. His right hand reaches for my zipper, this fucker wasn't really considering _that_ was he?

"N-no! Stop!" I shrieked trying to worm myself fee.

"Don't worry," I listen to his own zipper being brought down after mine "I'm gonna make sure it hurts real good."

This was terrifying, he was too strong for me to fight him off.

His hands took the waistline of my pants and pulled them down my thighs, followed by my boxers.

"That's a nice ass you have here, kitten."

My body tremored as my pleas were ignored.

"Please, just let me go, I won't tell anybody, I won't call the police."

"What would you be calling them with anyway?" I heard him catch something. I shivered as he dropped my completely destroyed phone on the table for me to see.

"No way," I whispered in fear.

"I'm gonna enjoy this."

He was moving his hands along my body before they were both taken off at the same time and a loud crash erupted.

"Get the fuck away from Kahl!"

That was Cartman's voice! Cartman was here to save me.

"Only I can hurt this fucking jew!" he continued. Okay not the sweetest thing to say but I'd take it, as long as he got me out of here.

"Cartman! I'm so glad you're here, I want to go home. Can you untie me? I can't move."

"Obviously you can't move, that's typically the point of tying someone up in the first place."

I listen to his footsteps behind me.

"Whatever, just hurry and untie me so we can leave."

"Kahl do you even realize the position I'm in? I mean seriouslah why the fuck would I want to leave?"

It all made sense now.

"Cartman, how did you find me?"

I wanted to hear him tell me that he saw me be kidnapped or one of his stupid hero cliché speeches.

"Kahl, I thought you would have figured this a while ago, I'm the one who ordered you be brought here," he snickers sadistically, "you see even after I captured all of these jews it just wasn't enough without you Kahl, you are like the diamond in an ocean of mud."

"Cartman you got me, I'm scared, so please just let me go. This isn't funny."

"I didn't realize I was joking, I'm pretty fucking sure I'm dead serious."

I quiver the moment he puts his hand on me and runs it along my thigh.

"I feel like a fucking king Kahl. If only you could see how weak and pathetic you look right now, it's enough to give me a hard on right here."

That bastard.

"I'll fucking kill you fatass!"

"I really don't think you're in the position to be making any sort of threats."

His fingers eloped along my skin.

"I've gone through too much trouble to let you go now. This is my utopia here, my underground holocaust. I've been hunting jews and taking them here the past few weeks. Tell me Kahl, do you know the difference between charcoal and jews?"

He slams his hands into the table on both of my sides.

"Answer me Kahl!"

"No I don't know."

"No Cartman I don't know," he corrects me.

"No C-Cartman I don't know," I repeat after him.

"Well then I'll tell you, the difference between them is when you put charcoal in the oven it burns fast but a jew burns fucking slow. The only way to tell they're finished is as soon as the screaming stop."

"You're sick."

"Am I? I think of it more as doing the world a favor." He takes his hand gripping onto my hair and rocking my head back, "Let me give you an example."

A flame erupts in the cages, engulfing the people inside. I screamed with them as they fried in front of me. Bodies collapsing in their cells. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I cried for them all, not just because those were my people but that was just sick.

My nose stung from the awful, acid-like odor emitting.

"Don't be too sad," he lets go of my red curls, making my face hit into the table. "There are plenty more."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because of _you, _Kahl." He leaned his body over mine, taking his tongue over the burn on my shoulder. "And speaking of you, it seems like you've been misbehaving, however; only I am aloud to punish Kahl! Am I clear?" He hollered, "when he is bad I will see to his fucking punishment!"

"Why me?" I quiver.

"Huh?" He must have forgotten what he had been saying. "Oh right, Kahl you are a very terrible person and you're so fucking stupid behind your good grades. Do you know how hard I studied to get my mid-term grade only to have you call me a cheater?"

"Is that what this is about? I'm sorry."

"This is what I mean by stupid. It's about so much fucking more, but that's for another time. I hate you so much Kahl, seeing you like this is too much for me, I just want to make you scream."

His hands slid off the table. It was entirely silent for brief time period prior to a slick pumping. Fuck, was he preparing himself?

"Stay still Kahl, I was nice enough to get this lube for you."

"Cartman this is wrong!"

"Wrong? Just what is it that makes it wrong? Because we're both guys? Or is it because you'd rather be butt fucking Kenny?"

His now moist hands place themselves on my hips, holding me steady. I scream dryly without making a sound as he slams into me. It felt like my muscles tore.

"You're fucking tight Kahl." I could feel everyone's eyes on me as they watched Cartman rape me. My body sliding against the table with each thrust, his groans of pleasure making me sick. My vision blurred as my eyes filled with tears. I closed them tightly, praying that when I opened them again this would have all just been a fucked up dream.

I was on the floor the next time I opened my eyes, I must have fainted. I could feel Cartman's warm seed and my blood seeping out of me, making my stomach churn.

Somebody had pulled my underwear and pants back up.

"You sure know how to give someone a good time jew," my eyes flickered up to Cartman. This was the first time I had actually seen him face to face since I was kidnapped. Now I was able to clearly make out his nazi uniform.

He reached to his thigh, pulling out a jagged dagger from its holster and brought it to my face.

"Promise to be good now?" He laughed as he placed his free hand on my forehead and made me nod. I shivered as he brought the knife down and cut the ropes off my body. As soon as I was no longer restrained I swung my arms up, hitting into Cartman and knocking him off balance. I hopped to my feet and ran, elbowing into a man with 5 o'clock shadow. My eyes dart around before I catch sight of a door. I crash into it. My hands trembling as I shake the knob. I stood there shaking the locked door knob, hoping it would magically open at some point, for who knows how long.

The men at first amused, grew bored of my futile wishes and I was pried off.

"That wasn't being a good boy, kitten," it was the brunette. I flung around viciously aiming for whatever I could hit when he took me from the door. He easily caught both my arms.

"Let me go!"

I directed my face to the ground, giving up on my struggles. He dropped my arms, letting me hold myself in fear.

Cartman strolled over to me, cupping my cheeks in both of his hands to look at him.

"Kahl, you need to behave unless you want to be punished."

"Fuck you Cartman!" I literally spat in his face.

He stared a bit stunned while he took out a handkerchief and wiped my spit off his cheek.

He handed the rag to the guy with the stubble "Jeff," Eric ordered for him to take it.

"Kahl, you really just don't get it," his voice was icy.

I immediately fell to the floor again after he punched my eye with his fist.

"Hold him down."

They were too quick for me to even refuse. My wrist were held out in place by the brunette and smoker. Jeff stuffed a rag into my mouth, silencing me, before holding my shoulders down. The last goon, who had hair over one of his eyes, sat on my legs.

Cartman took his place above my hips, lifting himself slightly so as not to entirely suffocate me.

He removed his dagger again. My eyes widened.

He adjusted himself over one of my arms. I let out a muffled shriek, felling his knife carving into my arm. I shook my head around fiercely, it was about the only thing I could do.

When he was finished slashing into my arm he took the steel blade from my flesh, moving himself over to my other arm. Cutting into my opposite arm, I clenched my hands into fist, digging my nails into my fists.

"What a masterpiece," came the brunette.

I didn't even realize everyone had let go of me and the knife had subsided back in Cartman's holster, through the fiery pain. Tears leaked out of my eyes as I mutely cried.

Cartman stood up, admiring his work, I was too scared to look at my mutilated arms. When I mustered up the courage to, I wished I hadn't. Engraved in my skin were the words 'FAG' and 'JEW.'

I choked on my breath in horror at my bloodied flesh.

Blood ran down my arms as I tried to sit up.

Cartman watched me struggling before putting his hands under my arms and lifting me up to my feet.

"Did you learn your lesson?" he took the gag out of my mouth, his chocolate eyes intense as I manage several nods.

I tremor as the smoker grabs my waist from behind and Jeff holds my cut up, soon to be scared, arms out in front of me. The sting of them tying my arms back up with rope made me want to hurl.

"Take him away then," commanded Eric.

"Where are they taking me?" I demanded, being drug along with the smoker and Jeff.

Jeff pulled me along by the ropes around my arms. My feet moved too fast for my tired body as I tried to keep up with him.

My breathing hitched when everything went black. The smoker had concealed my eyes with a blindfold.

Feeling the cold air of outside was torture. They guided me into some sort of car.

One of them crawled in next to me. I guessed it was Jeff since the smell of a cigarette was coming from the driver's seat.

The engine started but we didn't move yet.

A door opened as someone sat on my other side.

"Jerry is cleaning up so we can go without him." Jerry must have been the guy with the bangs covering one of his eyes.

I flinched as the brunette, who had just sat beside me, put his arm around my shoulders.

I could hear the humming of the engine begin when the car drove off.

"Don't look so nervous, kitten, I'm here for you," even I was taken aback when he moved his arm from around my shoulder and gripped the back of my neck. His lips smacked into mine. I jerked back into Jeff as the male pushed his lips harder into mine. My teeth bit down as hard as I could manage on his lower lip. He yanked back and I could taste his blood on my tongue. Good.

There was an odd smacking noise.

"The boss said not to hit him," came Jeff's voice, he must have stopped him from making a blow.

The brunette grunted angrily as he went back to his seat, keeping his arms to himself for a short while before the car came to a stop.

"We're here," the smoker said from the front. I listened as doors were opened. I slid out of the car by the brunette and was carried into his arms.

He took me with him as he walked over what sounded like gravel. Just where was I?

I concentrated on the sounds around me as someone unlocked a door and I was hauled inside by the brunette's arms.

I wasn't put down until the brunette decided dropped me on something soft. I had tensed up during the fall expecting to land on rocks or more concrete so the feeling of silk underneath me was somewhat nice.

I sat there awkwardly not knowing if I moved if there could be needles or something around me. Wherever I was was probably rigged to keep me here.

With my arms tied in front it was a bit easier to move now. I lifted my arms up, pulling the blindfold off my head.

The darkness was even more comforting than the sight of the large bed I was seated on.

I could hear the brunette laugh, "may as well relax, you're gonna be here for a while."

He was the only other person in the room besides myself.

I managed to block him out of my head by looking over the words still bleeding and red on my arms.

I had been marked.

Just what had I managed to get myself in to?

* * *

><p><em>AN: I actually had some fun with this one xD sorry if it's at all confusing, sometimes I don't even know what is going on in my head. _

_I feel asleep writing out this chapter actually and had a lot of weird dreams with Kyle, he's haunting me! _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: This chapter is kinda filler :'D _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

I could still smell the bodies even though we had to be miles away now. Their faces, screaming, etched in my mind, keeping me from falling asleep.

Every noise would make my heart spaz. The sudden floorboard creaking didn't help.

I took my head off the mattress to see the culprit. The brunette was still staring at me, he had been for the past two hours.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" I barked, he enjoyed the attention I gave him.

His chair rattled as he stood, "Well I do know something else I could _do._"

I crouched back into the bed. He reached his hand out to me and took it over my skin.

"Red is such a lovely color on your skin, you're so pale, it just makes the color shine. He grabbed one of my arms and squeezed it, blood seeped out with the pressure. I tried to jerk away in searing pain. When he wouldn't let go I opened my mouth to scream only to be muted by his hand.

"We wouldn't want anyone to hear would we, kitten?"

He tossed my body down into the bed with my arms being held above my head, still tied by rope.

"Now as long as I don't leave any bruises, nobody will know."

The sick bastard was taunting me, at this point there weren't many places not bruised. I didn't care how weak I was in comparison to this asshole, I wasn't about to give him the pleasure of getting his way.

I chomped down on his finger while kicking out bravely. He took his hands off me in anger and surprise.

I was then greeted by a swift loss of air. The man clenched his hands tightly around my throat. I tried to knock him off, scratching on his arms to let me go. Everything started to disappear by the man strangling me.

His grip tightened with murderous intent.

I could hear my head knocking against my skull.

I swatted at the sheets in a final attempt to get something to get him off of my.

My body was growing limp as my face flared red from loss of oxygen.

Wasn't anyone going to save me?

I tried to speak, his fingers dug into my windpipe making it nothing more than backwards gasps.

My lungs thrust back into use as I choked on my breathe, drinking as much air as I could. He had let go.

I could still hear my head knocking in my skull.

It happened again. And again. And again.

That wasn't anything inside me, it was the door.

I was saved by this outdoor interruption.

"I'm coming in," the lock clicked from outside the room and Jeff walked in.

"Cartman wants you," he looked from the brunette who now had his arms limply hanging at his sides to me who was still coughing. "What's up with him?"

"I don't know, must have a cold or something." I could see the corner of his mouth curl up.

"Fuck. Cartman! Cartman it's the boy!" Jeff had stopped the other male from killing me twice already although I couldn't feel grateful of him, if it weren't for the rules he might have joined in.

"Kyle," I whispered, finally catching up with my lungs

"What?" the brunette sounded like he really couldn't care.

"I'm not an animal, I have a name and it's Kyle."

Jeff looked astounded when I spoke.

"um right," he looked back into the hall and called out again, "Cartman, it's Kyle."

"I heard you the first time," Cartman sighed, "what's he done this time?"

He turned into the room and stoof next to Jeff, both of them staring.

I wondered if Cartman could feel the vein expanding on his forehead as his anger rose.

"What the fuck Donovan?" he yelled at the brunette.

I took the time to scoot back to the head of the bed, I wanted nothing to do with any of this.

My eyes were glued to the bag in Cartman's hands. What could he have been doing while I was locked in here and just what was in there?

"I told you to take care of him."

"I have been taking care of him."

"No, Donovan, if you had been taking care of him he would not be getting blood all over mah bed."

"He can take care of his own wounds." Donovan replied.

"Not with his arms fucking tied he can't!" Cartman averted his eyes on me now, "come."

Fuck that, I thought edging more into the head of the bed, why would he even think I would just carelessly go to him when he called.

"Damn it Kyle quit being so god damn difficult."

"I am being held captive and I'm the one acting out of hand?" what was meant to be yelled came out as less than a dry scold.

Cartman wrapped his chubby fingers around my ankle taking my stature with it easily.

"Hold out your arms," he was reaching in the bag, I was horrified to see what he would pull out.

"No, I'm sorry, I'll listen," as much as I hated submitting I was less fond of getting my arm sawed off.

"Kyle just put your arms out," he repeated. I decided to listen and stuck my arms in front of me.

Eric pulled out a silver flask. I pursed my lips together, prepared if he was going to tell me to drink anything.

After the top was unscrewed I could smell alcohol. Feeling it was worse than the cigarette being burned into my shoulder. I screamed out as the liquid washed over the letters on my arms.

He let several more drops land upon my open gashes before closing the flask and putting it to his side causing the pain to start letting up.

Jeff then handed Cartman a rolls of elastic bandage. Cartman took it from him and he tied up my arms separately. It hurt emotionally to watch as the blood showed threw the cloth, reading the names I was now pegged with.

It took a lot of maneuvering on Cartman's part to tie it around with my wrists linked together.

"Thank you," I mused not even realizing I had just said it. I couldn't believe those words came out during this whole thing. I was revolted in myself.

His chocolate hues met mine as he gave a contempt smile. I was even more surprised he didn't take that opening to mock me.

Cartman lifted the flask again and once again opened it.

"Drink," he demanded, holding it up to my face.

"Fuck no," I was against accepting anything from these sardonic asshole.

He sighed and then took a sip himself. I waited for him to gulp but it never came, instead he pulled me in, our lips joining as his tongue pried my mouth open. I gagged as I felt the alcohol being forced down my throat. Cartman's tongue hot in my mouth only there to get the drink down.

When I swallowed he grinned against my mouth. There was a short trail of saliva connecting us for a bit until it cut off.

He stuffed the remaining bandage back in his bag then zipped it up, holding the flask in his hands.

I looked at him bewildered. Questioning myself just what was he getting at? And pondering why he stopped and didn't obligate me to do more.

"Donovan, I want you to watch the ones upstairs, Jeff you stay with Kyle and be sure that he doesn't try anything," Cartman shoots me a look, "he's clever so don't listen to him."

I licked my lips, "Cartman can I have another sip?"

I already had it in my blood and I was worn down, dehydrated.

He stared down at me, lifting the flask above me, "come and get it."

I grabbed onto his jacket to pull myself up. Cartman tilted it upwards as I drank thirstily.

"That's a good boy," he turned his head away from me, my body still leaned against his large frame, "let us be." Donovan reluctantly left the room after Jeff.

I could feel the alcohol nipping at my body and mind. I had never been one with a tolerance to the drink, although I never divulged myself in its frivolous nature either.

I wasn't sure if I was awake anymore when the cold air took hold of my body. I could feel the hairs along my skin stand up to the cool feeling.

Cartman had taken my shirt off and tied it around my wrists with the rope. His warm lips melted my body underneath them.

"You were right to be afraid of the drink Kahl," his voice sounded distant, I couldn't even remember taking any drink.

His tongue swept over my chest.

His moved on top of the bed, overshadowing myself above me.

My nerves were going haywire; it felt like electricity was coursing through my veins.

He took himself off me again to remove my pants. The green denim was tossed to the floor and out of his way.

I started fighting myself, I fucking hated Cartman, I wanted him to stop touching me with his hungry eyes.

"C-Cartman please," I swallowed silently as he unclipped his bottoms.

"Please what Kahl? Please hurry? You have to be patient," He began to unbutton his jacket, flinging it to join my pants in a heap.

"S-stop," it was getting harder to breathe again, almost like Donovan was choking me again only this time it was Cartman.

"Kahl, suck me." I gave small laugh, thinking of all the times he had said that to me before but now he was going to make sure it happened.

"I won't," the thought seared its way into my mind, dizzy between the alcohol, fear, and whatever else had been slipped into the drink.

"You will be rewarded if you listen and behave."

Like that mattered, I would be being hurt to get rewarded, either way I came out on bottom. While the reward method would be more sensible, I didn't want to be further humiliated.

He sat me up like putty, molding my body how he pleased and taking my head to his lips. I pulled away and knocked my head into his. In the end it hurt me more than himself.

"Kahl, I didn't want to play this card but I have more than just a bunch of random jews here, I also have your little brother."

"Ike?"

"Yes Kahl and he is really scared without you."

"You bastard! Let me see him!"

"Kahl, if you're good I'll take you to see your brother."

"Fine, I'll fucking suck your dick! Just let me see Ike, just let him go he has nothing to do with this! It's between me and you."

"You're such a caring brother Kahl, it's one of your flaws."

He took my head down where he wanted it.

"You know what to do," he took himself out of his pants and felt his fingers through my hair.

I cried staring at it, my mind was rushed and confused.

I lolled my head forward more. My lips parting hesitantly, wincing as the slimy head crept across my tongue.

I kept reminding myself that I was doing this for Ike, he must have been more scared than I could have imagined. If they had hurt him, I'd fucking kill them all.

The only thing keeping me going was seeing him again, having him remind me that there was still hope and that he'd be okay.

I imagined him smiling as he told me he'd get the police and everyone would be freed as I bobbed my head. Tears continuously ran down my face as I feared my brother's safety and last my last shred of pride.

Cartman was winning, he and I both knew it, I knew I could no longer save myself but I had to be strong now because I had to guarantee someone else's future.

Cartman moaned out, his breathing shrouded with lust as he took my hair, rocking my head forward and back himself, letting me just relax my throat and take it.

His eyes dragging over my beaten body.

I coughed and sputtered as he released inside me. He slammed his hand against my mouth shaking his finger.

"Swallow," My eyes jutted closed; I didn't want to look into his eyes as I was succumbed with this lowly act. I gulped, letting the warm salty fluid down my throat and he let go.

"Are you thirsty anymore?" He grinned, still panting in ecstasy.

"Cartman, let me see Ike now, I did what you wanted, now please."

He looked at me and laughed darkly, "we're not finished yet."

He moved over me again, slipping his head between my bound arms, creating an arch in my back.

I was so hurt, so humiliated, so scared, so defeated and Cartman was loving every second of it.

He lifted my hips off the bed, sliding my boxers off into the pile of discarded clothes.

I bit into his shoulder as I felt his protrusion nudge my opening. He was much gentler this time as he gradually pushed it in. It fucking hurt all the same.

Beads of sweat came down both our bodies. Glistening like pearls on skin.

As Cartman moved his hipped it felt like all the butterflies that had ever been in my stomach were squashed. He took my body, grunted in pleasure.

The embarrassment was never ending with each thrust.

The heat emitted from our bodies into the air. I cried into Cartman's shoulder. He violated me for a few more minutes before filling my insides with his salty delivery.

He ducked under my arms, taking his body away. I watched numbly as he put his clothes back on.

"Promise me you won't let Ike see me like this," I felt ashamed, I didn't want him to look at how broken I was. I cried into empty silence, "just let him go."

"I promise," Cartman sat on the edge of the bed, taking my broken body into his arms.

* * *

><p><em>AN: There is something wrong with me xD _

_I didn't feel like detailing the sex, I kinda like the more hidden aspect of it more although who knows, there is still time for dirty detail smex.  
><em>

_And remember, things aren't always as they seem._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: enjoy :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

Cartman had left shortly after I had finished crying.

My eyes were sore and most likely poofy and red.

I couldn't risk sleeping, it was still too dangerous.

I rolled round under the covers, not being able to find a single position that didn't hurt. I sat up sorely and slunked out of the bed. The floor was cold and hard beneath my feet. I tiptoed to the door without making a sound.

I figured it would be best not to get my hopes up and try to open it.

I sat down gently with my sore body. My head rested loosely on the wall and I sit beside the door on the side opposite of the handle.

Hours must have dulled by as I sat there. I thought about Ike and him being free, I hoped Cartman had kept his word.

I held my breath as footsteps drew near. I stood up and leaned as far back into the wall as I could.

The click of the lock was right on cue before the door swung open.

"Huh? Where is he?"

"I don't see him," I watched soundlessly as Jerry looked under the bed.

The smoker guarded the door before joining the search.

I swung around the door and slammed it closed, locking it.

They had left me alone for hours giving me all the time I needed to plan. I wasn't going to stay there to be further mutilated. I had the will to survive. I had family and friends. I had too much going to just sit back and let them get away with this.

Most of all I couldn't let Cartman win.

My heart raced as I turned and ran down the hallway. I had trapped two of them now but for all I knew they had a key.

Adrenaline filled me to the core like bolts of fire.

The hallway seemed never ending, there were tons of doors all around me. I took a turn left and found myself in a large dining room.

It was the type of room I would have naturally loved to wander about and relish but now it was nothing more than a beautiful dead end.

I went back to the hallway, hurrying along for another turn.

Another dead end.

I found myself opening doors then.

Wherever I was was extremely elegant and huge.

Each door lead to something new but none of them gave me the exit I was looking for.

I tried another.

Cartman was in it.

He was sleeping at his desk over papers of work. I etched myself slowly inside. My eyes fixed on what they wanted. I saw Cartman's holster, the one he kept his dagger in.

He moved and my heart skipped a beat, but he stayed asleep.

I continued towards the weapon, creeping closer and closer to it.

I watched Cartman as I felt for it where I knew it would be.

I idly gripped it in my hand. Violent images coursed through me.

It was out of its sheath now and in my grip. I stared at Cartman and then the blade.

This was the chance I prayed for I told myself.

Lifting it up.

If he was dead who would stop me from escaping?

I would win.

I decided past it and fled the room, if I would have stabbed him he would have alerted everyone.

That was my reasoning, it didn't sound convincing.

First I had to cut these ropes.

I made my way into an old dusty library and hid behind the shelves. Taking the knife's grip between my teeth and grinding the blade into the ropes.

I winced each time I missed and sliced into my hand instead. I hacked away at the binding. My lips were bruised against the handle as I took it back and forth.

In the end it was worth it.

It was almost like my hands weren't mine anymore. It felt alien to bend my fingers freely and rub my raw wrist.

I smiled, my eyes welling up with tears. It seemed too good to be true.

But I wasn't out yet, I took the blade, carrying it more comfortably now that my restraints were being left behind.

Back in the hallway, I carried myself more freely. Everything was going so well. I took more turns and twists in the labyrinth of a building.

It was like a maze, no matter where I went there was more hallway or another dead end.

I turned right, hoping this would be the lucky one.

It wasn't.

My body crashed into Donovan, I didn't have time to stop.

I collided with the floor, he looked far too happy to see me.

"Looks like a certain little Kitten thought they could escape," he grabbed at the collar of my shirt picking me back up. I instinctively slashed across his face with the dagger's jagged blade.

The blade was like an extension to my hand as it dug its way through his cheek over his nose and across his eyebrow.

He howled in pain falling back against a wall, trying to figure what just happened I stood.

I didn't have any time to waste.

Cartman must have heard his screams. I started to move again, trying to maneuver around him as he blocked the way.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT!" he screamed at me, swinging his arms blindly while his blood blinded him.

The punch was like getting hit by a truck. My head crashed into a wall, cracking the paint on contact.

I heard yells and more footsteps. Donovan couldn't have been able to hear anything beyond his own wails. He continued thrashing around, attempting to grab me. His threats were idle in his wounded state, I enjoyed knowing I had hurt him.

Men I didn't recognize turned the corner. They had guns.

I decided to flee, passing around one of Donovan's wild arms and taking off down the hallway.

I should have thought there would be others beside Cartman and his four cronies here.

My mind had been dulled in my panic, I couldn't think strait.

There were apparently a lot more men, and they had many advantages against me.

The main one that concerned me was that they knew the place, giving them the time to cut me off. Not to mention they were all much larger and stronger than me and even I knew not to bring a knife to a gun fight.

I was trapped. They were closing me in from the front and back.

One ran up from behind, zooming ahead of the others. He got too close and I diced the knife upwards. It landed in his throat. I watched him as his blood lapped out at me, staining my skin, but I never let go. I felt his body go limp as it slithered off the weapon. He lay coiled in the floor slightly twitching. The men slowed down, easing there way closer. I pointed the knife at them. My eyes full of fury as I swung around to keep them as far back as I could.

"Kahl, just give up."

I was still holding the blood ridden dagger upwards still as I turned around to face everything in this moment.

Cartman was about 20 feet away from me with a gun aimed for my head.

The other men were farther back, still, from both of us.

We stared at each other for an eternity.

His brown eyes were intent on me.

I lowered my weapon and walked forward towards my enemy, my feet dragging lazily.

Was it really going to all end here?

"Drop the knife Kahl," was he afraid?

I obeyed and let it fall out of my fingers as I continued towards him.

My body was numb, I couldn't feel a thing. All my emotions, everything evaporated in the moment that was between me and him.

I decreased the distance between us, not looking at anything but Cartman and his gun. We were both too in the present to care about anything else.

I was arm's length from him. He didn't shoot, he didn't move.

I reached out slowly placing my hand on the barrel of the gun, sliding it out of his fingers; he practically gave it to me.

I held it with both hands, letting my fingers follow over the handiwork. Then I held it up and placed the tip to his forehead. The knife had felt more comfortable in my fingers. I had used one before in the past when I was young, I knew how to fire.

I wasn't sure what was happening or why he wasn't stopping me. He just saw me stab a man and Donovan's howls could still be made out in another hall. What was he thinking?

I cocked it, keeping a firm grip in my trembling hands.

This was my chance to kill the son of a whore who brought me here. The man who had me tortured by his lackeys and raped me twice already. The guy that held my head as he forced me to watch people being burned to death on his order. He was the one who had my brother, he could have had the rest of my family for all I knew as well. The same person I fought with through my entire life. I could end everything right now by pulling the trigger and blasting his brains out.

My hands were shaking as I kept it pressed against his temple. The gun was like a key to my shackles and I had it.

His chocolate eyes stared into mine. He didn't look scared or mad, he didn't look anything. If anything he looked like he knew he deserved this. No, Cartman never had regrets. He had done everything before now full aware of the consequences.

I put my finger on the trigger.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Short chapter was short. I was gonna make it a lot longer but I kind of liked ending it here_ _on this note :D_

_Did anyone notice my little clue/reference?  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I uploaded 8 already but I noticed half the chapter was missing so now it's fixed_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

(Cartman POV)

It took me three weeks to obtain everything I wanted.

I had power, control, and most importantly I had Kyle.

His eyes had been deepening since I brought him here. He was finally understanding that he belonged to me and that there was no way out.

I had corrupted him, body and soul. Torn him apart piece by piece.

It was the most beautiful thing.

He had always been a spirited little shit so watching him crumble was so unusual. His fire had always fascinated me, the only one who would go against me. I couldn't deal without him, he was too much of a challenge and even now he wouldn't give up.

I had lied so much to form him into what he is now, mine.

He didn't even think of all his scenarios this time.

Just what was the truth?

I could never let him hear it.

How my mom persuaded a prisons warrant to let me take them. Twenty-five inmates on death row. They all knew their fate, making it so easy to pass them off as nothing but scared hostages. It was perfect. I would be able to finish them off however I pleased, they were the worst; murderers, kidnappers, rapers.

They were everything I had become.

Even my lap dogs didn't know the truth, they were mere pieces to be used by me in this even greater game.

I had worked so hard to get everything where it was.

I had envisioned Kyle torn to what he was now for so long but to actually see it. It was fucking incredible.

His ivory skin painted with blood and bruises, yet still so smooth to the touch.

He was taking me in as much as I had forced him.

I wanted him entirely to myself, to lock him away from the rest of the world.

My pawns kept getting in my way, they kept touching him but he was mine.

I had to get rid of them and take Kyle with me.

I was forced into my plan much sooner than I would have anticipated.

Here we were now, a gun pressed against my skull.

I knew what Kyle was capable of, I had batted heads with him for most of our lives and he was just as determined to always win as I was. He had already gone through Donovan, his face was split open, and there was the man he knifed in the throat as well. He was dangerous, scared and dangerous.

I couldn't shoot him and now he had the chance to shoot me.

I watched his emerald beauties, I didn't want to die.

He was faltering, taking too much time, thinking too much.

Kyle was giving into the situation, he was clearing his mind.

He wouldn't do it.

There was no way Kyle could shoot me.

I lifted my arms up.

"Don't move!" he screamed out the order.

I ignored him and continued to open myself up to him.

A bead fell from his green pools down the side of his bruised cheek.

The blood and dirt smeared over his skin looked flattering on him.

I could see him shaking.

He was so scared and pathetic.

I was lavishing on his tears; I wanted to be the only one to be able to see them, to create them, and to taste them.

My hand brushed across his cheek, taking the bead of water off.

The gun dropped to the floor and Kyle shoved himself into my arms.

"I can't do it! I can't Cartman."

There was a moment of awkwardness as Kyle wrapped his arms around me before I returned the gesture.

His voice was dry, "Cartman, don't let them take me away, don't let them hurt me anymore."

He was begging for me to help him.

I swept him up off his feet so that I was carrying him closely to my chest.

"Stand down," I glared at the men, "I have the situation under control. Now return to your posts."

They cleared a path for me and the broken boy in my arms.

Donovan was at the end of the line, not moving. He had calmed down, most of his face was covered by his hand.

"Give me that little fucker! I'm going to make him regret doing this to my fucking face!"

Kyle gripped onto my jacket.

"You even look at him again and I can assure you that more than just your face will be completely fucked up."

I turned my head away from him and walked around his furious form.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

"Doesn't concern you."

Kyle was light in my arms, I could feel his breath through my jacket with each warm breath. He didn't even take his face out of my when we were outside.

He was nothing more than a seductive piece of prey to me. I would be like a cat with him and play with him, slowly bringing him down and hitting him with my paw until he couldn't entertain me anymore; however, with such a nice little mouse it would be hard for him to ever bore me. He was my favorite toy, the one all your friends wanted, the one that would gain you friends just because they wanted to see it. It made me want him even more.

I looked down at him again. He looked so calm and peaceful, his eyes were closed. He must have found sleep. He had enough reason to be exhausted, but it wasn't my problem. He had been granted a bed staying awake was his own fault.

It took too much effort to open the passenger door to the old Chevy without waking him up or dropping him even. He didn't stir as I laid him inside.

I walked around the car, the rocks underneath me making my steps uneven.

Inside the vehicle I opened the glove box and took hold of the keys. There was a colorful charm attached to them, a butterfly with a shattered wing. I started the car and looked back to pull out. Donovan was at the entrance to the mansion. It was hard to make him out from so far away but I imagined his face would be pouring steam.

He knew I wasn't planning on coming back but he still wanted his revenge on Kyle.

I heard sirens as police cars headed from a far off road to the mansion. What a mess this had become. I pressed on the gas petal and drove into the woods, making my own path and distancing myself from the cops.

I pressed down harder, taking the cars speed up. I focused on avoiding the trees at first but then drifted to Kyle. His body rocked into mine after a sharp turn. I could feel a bead of sweat forming on my forehead. He smells so sweet and intoxicating.

I waft in his aroma, the addicting scent flaring my nostrils.

I could almost taste his breathe as I looked longingly at his lips.

I wanted to take him but didn't want to ruin his perfection being lost in his dreams.

My head rammed forward into the steering wheel.

Kyle woke up frantically, panicking at the sight of the car being turned over in air.

He was soundless as we rolled down the ditch.

Glass half shattered from the front window and the roof caved in.

The heavenly smell of Kyle was replaced with disgusting oil.

The car came to a stop upside down.

"Kahl you have to get out."

I thought he wasn't going to listen. I looked at him in his odd position the crash had put him in.

"Kahl now!

I nudged him and he started to move.

Clunk.

Clunk.

Smash.

It took three tries for him to take his elbow through the passenger window. Glass ripped through his sleeve as it went through; luckily it barely grazed his skin.

His small frame crept out of his newly made exit, made it look easy.

I was surprised to hear his footsteps on my side of the car after he had gotten out.

The door swung open.

He came for me.

His hands latched onto my shoulders while he helped drag me out enough to where I could turn and get up myself.

I stared down at him bewildered.

He brought his hand up. I could feel his fingers run across the top of my head. He had taken a small fragment of glass out of my bangs.

I leaned down and hoisted him onto my shoulder. He was struggling, I didn't mind. His squirms only caused his body to grind up against mine.

"Put me the fuck down!"

Like I was anywhere near obliging.

The car was totaled and we were lost in the woods, I wasn't going to just let him run away.

"I said put me down!" he continued to fight with me for a long while before I finally just dropped him.

Where the fuck did this sudden splurge of energy come from?

His fall looked painful but a couple more bruises wouldn't affect him much, not while he was already painted in them.

"ow you asshole!"

"You've called me that since preschool, I think I get the picture."

"I'm surprised you could get anything through that fat skull of yours"

"I'm surprised you could fit anything through that tight ass of yours."

"Fuck you!"

"I'd much rather fuck you."

His anger melted back into fear as he crawled backwards into a tree.

"You were so fiery a minute ago."

"Cartman, I'm sorry."

He was so fucking scared of me, just as he should be.

I leaned over him, my shadow taking any sunlight from him.

"Let's try something new okay? Get up."

I lifted my arm back and he reluctantly got up not wanting to get hit.

"Now unbutton yourself."

"What?" he retorted.

I could already feel my pants growing tighter.

"Kahl unbutton your fucking pants."

"We're in the middle of the woods Cartman."

"Then what is taking so long? No one is around to see you so hurry it up."

I unhooked my belt and slid it from my pants.

"This is fucking insane, you can't be serious."

"Last chance Kahl." My voice slightly rose and he followed my instructions.

I snatched on of his hands before taking on end of my belt and wrapping it around his skinny wrist.

I took the belt up with his arm following it. I loved moving him around like a puppet.

I swung the belt over a tree branch. He was forced onto his tippy toes as I pulled the empty end of the belt towards us.

"What are you doing?" He winced, slightly swinging after I yanked down harder.

"Give me your other arm."

He didn't want to.

"Cartman this hurts, just let me down."

With no room for him to avoid me I take his arm myself, holding it up to tie the belts end around it.

His feet only barely made contact with the ground.

"Fuck," he squeaks through gritted teeth.

"I will, just give me a minute."

The belt was digging against his brutally carved into wrists. He was whining silently when blood lapped from his wrists down his thin arms.

"Now lift your leg."

"Cartman I can't."

I did it for him, making his head hit back against the tree as he lost balance.

I took his waistline and tugging his bottoms down to his knees. I only tore one leg entirely off his body, the other hung from his thigh, no need to strip him completely.

He placed his foot back as much on the ground as he could.

"Fuck," he mumbled, he knew there was no way out.

He looked ashamed of himself.

"I'll relinquish your pain," I said, taking down my pants enough to put out my erect appendage.

"Cartman, no..please," he swung back clumsily on his toes.

"It's alright," I cupped my hand on his chin, "now open."

The tears were forming as he listened.

"Now you better get it nice and wet jew, for your own good."

I shoved my fingers into his mouth, letting him salivate as much as he could muster on them before I moved them out.

They weren't as moist as they could be but he'd be suffering more than me.

I edged my fingers inside his back hole, his body arching forward when I moved them deeper.

"nngh…" he grunted closing his eyes.

My digits only violated him for a short while before I felt it was good enough.

The small jew tensed and I lifted his legs around my waist.

"Hold yourself up so I can put it in."

Tears dripped but he gripped around the belt and held himself up.

With one arm I lifted him higher, the other took me to. I moved my hips forward, taking access inside his ring of muscles.

He moaned in pain.

"God you're still so fucking tight," I grunted, pushing in farther.

He cried out as I thrust myself completely inside.

"It fucking hurts Cartman."

"Loosen yourself up then," I argued.

He was my paradise, my own personal form of ecstasy. I was addicted already.

I rocked my hips back and forth getting the feel.

"C-Cartman," the red head was blushing heavily.

Yes say my fucking name Kyle, give me that rush.

He was easing up, his body reacting in a god like manner around me. Kyle may not have wanted this but his body was begging to, I was going to make him need it.

I hit my climax, slapping myself forward to fill him.

Another single tear dropped from his face, that one was for guilt.

I groaned as I pulled out, letting his legs drop and fixing my pants. He didn't have the strength to stand, he merely swung. I took the moment to lick up the length of one of his arms. His blood was luscious and iron-y.

I took my lips to his own. My arm landing on his back now his only support.

My prisoner accepted my tongue, he wasn't about to kiss me back but exploring his mouth was enough. He tasted fucking amazing.

I tore away grinning deviously and after some time of staring into his wounded eyes I untied his wrists.

He fell on me for support. His limp body using mine to keep himself up.

"Kyle I think you're starting to enjoy it."

Wrong words.

"Shut the fuck up you goddamn fucking fatass!" He pushed away from me and stumbled back into the tree which had been holding him, "How dare you fucking say something like that to me! What makes you think you have the right after you fucking raped me!" He was on the verge of tears," How fucking dare you."

My eyes followed him as he re-clothed himself and hobbled away. I followed after him in silence. He was hugging himself tightly, I not only pissed him off but I had fucked his arms up even more. His wrists were torn apart by my ropes, cuffs, and now belt had been added to the list.

I never really noticed how much of a mess he was. The bandages around his arms were dirty and hanging off. His clothes were torn up in various locations from being forced around all the time.

His hair fumed above his head without his ionic hat which had been left behind.

He was a wreck, a giant reminder of everything I had done tattooed into him with no way of ever forgetting.

He stopped for a moment before moving again.

There was a large body of water and he was walking into it.

He made his way into the liquid and started washing off dirt and blood.

Stripping the bandages off and rubbing his sore wounds.

He had just proven me wrong as soon as I had judged him, turns out the jew wasn't as hurt as I though.

His crimson hair disappeared under the water. It was an unearthly beauty when he came back up for air. The sunset shimmering on his glowing wet skin.

I took my seat on the shore to observe him in fascination.

Later he would come to my side, soaked to the core. His temper had resided and he was ready to use me for my warmth. How cute. I wrapped my arm around him, feeling water seep through my clothes as I did so.

He was shaking of cold and resting himself in my hold.

I laid down with him, blanketing his body with my own. I became to entwined having him so close I even fell asleep.

"Cartman." I could feel bitter cold hands on my face, "Cartman wake up, I found something."

I grunted. Still wanting to stay asleep.

"Five more minutes."

"Cartman there's a building," he squeaked.

That got my attention. My eyes sprung open only to find Kyle's face a few mere inches away from mine.

"What?"

"It's some sort of factory," came his voice "an old ware house."

I jolted up, eyeing around suspiciously. I half expected there to be an army of police hiding in the bushes.

Kyle took his hands and folded his arms across his torso making his already small frame appear to be even tinier.

"Should we maybe check it out?"

Sitting up Kyle had to look upwards to maintain eye contact with me.

"Is it abandoned?" I ask dryly.

"I'm not sure, I came and woke you up right after I saw it."

"Why did you leave?" I knew the better question was why did you come back? I could see hatred in his eyes, it seemed to hurt him to even be in my presence. With such a golden escape opportunity I couldn't help but wonder why he was here right now. It was probably his instincts pulling at him to survive. In his horrid condition he couldn't make it very long alone in the woods. He needed me.

"Do you know what would have happened if I would have woken up to find you missing?"

"Well you fucking didn't." His words were harsh but his voice mellow.

I got to my feet.

"Well then, lead the way."

I followed his finger with my eyes as he pointed.

"It's right behind those trees."

I looked at his face, my pupils tracing around the dark circles under his eyes. He hadn't had a decent sleep for the past few days. Even his rest last night must have been brutally short. His cheeks looked more hollow. The skin glazing carefully over his perfect cheekbones more than ever. He hadn't even eaten for days. In the bright daylight he looked incredibly slim, of course he had always been skinny and slender but now it was starting to look painful with his recent weight loss.

He was still proving to be strong though, always able to preserve himself even in the toughest of situations.

He started walking and I followed, letting him lead the way.

Past the thicket of bushes and trees I could see it. Large and metallic. Vines were growing up the sides of the unkempt and slightly rusted building.

Kyle hunched forward in a moment of shock to the sound of a distant gun shot.

It sounded like it was miles away but that didn't mean much. The shooter was unknown. It could have been fired by a police officer, a search party or worse yet. Donovan.

Kyle had grabbed onto me without either of us realizing it at first.

"Cartman I want to go inside."

His eyes were darting everywhere except at me. It looked like he was waiting for them to rush out of the brush and charge him in a few more seconds.

I figured going in wouldn't hurt, at least it was some shelter. Not to mention it appeared to be abandoned and you never know what you can find some places.

"Alright, come on."

He loosed his grip as his fingers fell off of me, acting like he just noticed the sorry state he was in after having grabbed onto me.

I headed over to a garage door with Kyle following. They were locked. Following the walls of the building I saw a set of doors. Also locked.

I couldn't see any windows or other entrances to break into this locked up warehouse.

I jingled at the door knob again before sliding my fingers along the top of the door. It was a goofy hope but the key was actually there.

It fit snugly into the lock. With a single twist we were granted entry.

He looked around timidly before taking the first step inside. It was insanely dark, the light being emitted from the open door was the only source.

"Look around for the light switch."

He did as asked, feeling the walls. I copied him and felt for the switch in the darkness.

Eventually my fingers latched onto it and the building was flooded with a dim light.

It was full of crates of all sized stacked up on top of each other.

I let the door close as I began to look around.

"What is this place?" Came the adorable question filled voice of Kyle in a whisper, "some sort of lodging or trade company?"

"Don't know and don't care."

I tried to open a crate but it was nailed tightly closed and mad heavy.

"What do you think is in them?" Kyle had wondered over to feel the crate.

"Who knows," I answered nonchalantly.

I somehow managed to spot a crowbar out of the corner of my eye. The luck. I went to grab it then took it to the top edge of the crate. Putting all my strength in it I hoisted up. The bar snapped causing me to fall into the box and making Kyle jump.

"Well that didn't work" I growled.

"Maybe we can find an open one" Kyle suggested. He left to look around and it didn't take long before I heard him again.

"Cartman quick!" he exclaimed, "help me push this lid off."

I ran to his aid. It weighed much more than I expected.

I shoved my hands into it and pushed. My feet slid on the floor but the top was starting to grind off.

When it was opened enough to peek inside I stopped. Kyle could have probably crawled inside if he wanted.

He looked in first. His face colored as he reached inside. A half smile still broken was painted on his face. It had still been the happiest I'd seen him since Butter's birthday.

"It's food!" He slid his arm inside before bringing it back out with his fingers gripped around a can of peaches.

I reached in myself and found a nice can of pineapples.

I would have much preferred one of my moms freshly baked chicken pot pies but this would have to do.

Getting to the food wasn't as simple as holding the cans.

"How will we open them?" Kyle was looking disappointed.

Then the crowbar reemerged in my head. I went and grabbed it. Upon my return I stabbed the broked bar into my can several times. There were now several small holes, enough to get the juice and fruit out. I preceded to do the same to Kyle's peach can.

Everything was quiet as we gulped up our small meals. In the end Kyle managed to finish his peaches as well as half a can of peaches. If his stomach hadn't shrunk through starvation he probably would have helped himself to more. At least he had been fed.

I finished a fifth can myself as well as the rest of his pears. Watching him and his lack of an appetite wasn't going to slow me down.

I rolled the empty cans away of the dirty floor.

"I'm glad we found those," he quipped.

His torn smile was enough to make my heart melt.

My hand met the back of his skull to avoid him trying to pull away. I couldn't help but to inquire whether any part of him wanted to kiss me back as our lips struck. If there was he was very good at hiding it.

I strode around outside after having left Kyle alone. I figured it would be best to find a substitute toilet outside. I wondered over to some bushed to do my business. After I had finished and given the normal three shakes, I zipped my pants back up and turned around.

There couldn't have been anybody worse standing there with a gang of three other men.

"Cartman where is he?" Donovan implored.

He had found us much quicker than any of us could have guessed.

His face looked like shit with a giant scar stretched across it.

"Inside, nice and cozy. I think he even thinks he's safe right now." No need for me to go down with him I figured. I had to play my cards right especially since Kyle was mine.

"I was starting to wonder if you had just deserted us back there," I couldn't quite make out his expression with the fresh scar on his face but it seemed like he was taking the bait.

"You know what the police told me? They said that the bodies we burnt were felons from a local prison, not jews. Said the world was better off without them."

"Yeah well you have a big mouth Donavan and if I would have let you in on it then you would have somehow blurted it out to Kyle. Same goes for now too, when you're falling for things yourself you're way more believable."

I had him.

I think he was surprised but it was hard to tell.

"So then…we're still a team?" Surprise lingered in his voice.

"You're almost as thick skulled as Kyle sometimes, you'll believe anything."

"If we are still on the same side I want you to prove it."

There was a moment silence as I waited for his demand already knowing what it would be.

"I want a turn with him to make up for my face," Donavan pointed to his recent disfigurement "it's time to play along to my story now."

He flung a bag onto the dirt ground before getting on his knees to dig through it.

"Here, you can use this. It'll be the most important job aside from mine," he looked up at me "you won't be leader this round, we have to make sure we can trust you."

Fucking asshole.

I took the item from him, I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Fucking whatever, you kill him though and you'll be through. He's still mine," I hissed.

He smirked and gave a slight nod.

"I don't want him dead, I just want to make him suffer." He gestured to the other men then stormed inside.

"Fuck." Was the only word I could muster.

* * *

><p><em>AN: oh no what is to become of poor Kyle now as the psycho fucks are among him?_

_What does Donovan have planned?  
><em>

_I hate asking for reviews but I would love to get some that way I know whether or not people want me to continue.  
><em>

_Next time back to Kyle point of view.  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: In case you hadn't seen it I had an error with chapter 8 and had missed half of it so check back that you read the part i added before continuing._

_On that note, enjoy.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

(Kyle POV)

I was left alone while Cartman had gone to use the restroom. This was my chance to escape, I finally wasn't tied up. Physically I was free and could run but mentally I was scared. I didn't know what to do or where to go.

My breathing quickened as all the painful events that had just happened swept my brain. I was all alone and Cartman was the only support or source of protection I had. I didn't trust him by any means, I hated him, but I also knew I would be dead if he hadn't just saved me.

I leaned against the crates of the warehouse we were currently hiding in and let out a sorrowful sigh. I was losing hope.

This current moment was the first time I had been alone to just breathe in several days.

My breath hitched as my lungs hurt from where Donovan had struck. That fucker knew how to hit.

It was such a relief to be away from him.

I rubbed my sore wrists before a loud bang echoed in the building.

My body jolted up as I got to my feet. My heart was pounding against my chest at the sound of footsteps bouncing off the walls. I moved my body along the crates making myself fit in between some. It was a futile attempt, they had already seen me.

My arm was yanked hard and pulled towards my attacker as I was thrown onto the floor. I received a complementary kick to the gut causing me to cough out for air in desperation. I squirmed over and tilted my head up to see my attacker. My anger shattered into fear at that smug face I fucking hated.

"Hey Kitten, I've been dying to see you," he hissed. The light hit his scarred up face making him look even more contorted in his rage.

I crawled up to my knees backing up into another crate "stay the fuck away from me."

"I see you're just as feisty as ever," his hands locked with my hair as he yanked my head up "what do you say about getting declawed?" He shook me around pulling at my hair "I'm gonna make you suffer."

His words were full of ice, it wasn't hard to tell he was pissed, and I was the source of his malice.

"You should feel sorry for what you fucking did to me!" I could see spit fly from his mouth in his fit of rage "how about you go ahead and apologize?"

And give him exactly what he wants in doing so?

Fuck no.

"You deserved it," I could hear my voice being lost to fear and I'm sure he noticed it all the more.

"You little fucker!"

He grabbed onto my hair harder and shook me around like a toy. I didn't feel his fingers leave until my face was planted in the ground.

"Look what you made me do, if I hurt you now it will ruin everything."

Was he fucking mental?

"I'm just warming you up for the big show, you should know you're the main attraction."

His hand smacked against the side of my head, keeping my cheek on the cold cement floor.

"Hold his arms down," He ordered to Jerry and Smoke.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get away from me!" I yelled mostly into the ground below.

They pinned my arms down. I couldn't move the upper portion of my body.

Donovan took his hand off my head.

"You know what's coming next. I want to hear you beg, to hear you scream." He laughed demonically.

"Listen to yourself, you're fucking crazy!" I tried to move but it was already futile "don't do this, you're only going to end up regretting it."

I had to try.

"I'll regret it if I don't."

His was lifting my waist into the air and removing my pants, leaving them at my knees.

"CARTMAN!" my voice cracked midscream.

"He's not going to save you kitten, it's just me and you now," he laughed again "and I guess these guys too."

Sick fucker.

I couldn't move anything but my head and lower half but even that was extremely limited.

"Stop please, I'm sorry I cut your face just please let me go."

"I don't want a fucking apology, I already told you right now all I want is to make you suffer."

I hadn't heard himself remove anything which is why I was entirely surprised when he slammed inside me as hard as he could and dry.

I gasped brokenly as water filled my eyes. I couldn't have screamed even if I wanted to, all that was there was pain.

"Fucking shit, I know why Cartman wanted you so badly to himself now, fucking incredible."

Tears were pooling on the floor, carrying with them my feeling of disgust.

Of humiliation.

The food didn't seem so incredible anymore, I wanted to throw up.

I didn't want to cry out, to give him that victory even as he tore into me.

It was the worst fifteen minutes of my entirety. From the moment it began to his explosion as he left my body.

"Fucking great kitten."

His hands left me followed by the other two pairs.

I felt dirty. As if anything I touched would become filthy like me.

Donovan kicked my body over so I was on my side.

"That was a good time kitten," he smirked "now put your fucking pants on."

I weakly fixed my clothes. He was getting impatient with my slow pace but as soon as they were on again his mood seemed to brighten once more.

"You've done fucking great so far kitten but now it's time for you to really shine."

I gulped.

"You don't know how much in the dark you've been so far but that's okay because it's all working out."

I somehow managed to sit up. I hugged my legs tightly watching Donovan as he began to pace back and forth.

"Your family really misses you kitten, been looking all over. You know they are even on every station of the television, want to hear what they said?"

I shook my head. No.

"That's no way to treat them after they worked so hard to raise you," his grin widened "they asked us to give them a sign that you're alive and okay," he chortled.

I could feel more tears falling down my pale skin.

Mom, Dad, and Ike I wish everything could go back to how it was. Back to before all of this, to the days I would fight Ike over the remote so I could watch my favorite stations. To when my mom would always make sure I wasn't getting into any trouble with my friends. I missed my friends. Stan and Kenny. I could picture their smiling faces as we joked about anything and everything. All the adventure we had and how….

I came back to reality with a smack across my cheek. Of course all that stuff was in the past now and it already was starting to feel like nothing more than memories and adventures I would no longer ever be able to continue.

"You listening? I'm fucking talking to you," Donovan's face was too close for my liking but I guess 5 million miles away would still be too close.

"I was telling you how we're going to let them know you're alive, although we can't really give them the okay part now can we?"

"Leave my family out of this."

"I'm not going to hurt them, I just have a little present planned for them from us."

He lifted up the dagger I had destroyed his face with for me to see.

"No, no, no!" I fled backwards but not quick enough for he grabbed my hair again.

"Stay still, I wouldn't want to miss."

I felt the knife against my scalp for a mere instant before it was gone and with it a strand of my curly red hair.

"Don't look too relieved, this is only the attention grabber, we still have to make it a hit."

Just then I saw Cartman coming.

"Cartman….he…" I couldn't even say the words to let him know what happened. I was disgraceful. Pathetic.

I tried to stand but was knocked back down by Donovan.

Why wasn't Cartman doing anything?

"Ready when you are," Donovan huffed.

Cartman didn't look at me directly he only focused at what was in his hands. He pointed it up at me, granting my eyes a view. Its silver gleam was cruel as he fixated it on me.

"That's right Kyle, we're going to make sure your parents don't miss a second of it with this camera."

No this was wrong. Everything was falling apart even more. Had Cartman been in on it the whole time? Was he never intending to help me but only planning to act his part so that I could break even more? Why wouldn't he even look at me outside of the lens?

Fucking coward.

I saw a red light emit from the device. It was recording.

"and action," Cartman directed.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and looked just in time to see Donavan's fist fly into my face. I fall back slightly but hands catch around my throat, yanking my face up to the camera.

"Mister and Misses.." he hesitates not knowing what to call them, "kitten what are their names?"

I turn my eyes away which is rewarded with another hit.

"Last name kitten, tell me your fucking last name!"

I see him preparing another attack.

"Broflowski!" I sputter out in chunky breaths.

"Yes as he said," his attention is taken back to the camera "well as you can see your son is alive. Look at him sitting here all not dead and stuff. We wouldn't have been able to show you either if it hadn't been for your glorious message that wished for us to give you a view of his being."

He crunched his fingers around my throat. I choked air as I tried to hit his arms away.

"Such as shame for you that his wellbeing can so easily be altered."

Donovan brought me up to my feet to stand.

I didn't get much time to catch my breath because after he let go of my neck his fist plowed into my gut.

My eyes widened as I felt a surge of fire and blood come out of my mouth. He was strong, no doubt about it.

"You made a mess, I do believe your dear mum must have taught you better than that kitten. In fact she probably didn't teach you to be a dick fucking whore either," Donovan changed his stare from me to the camera again as if speaking directly to my parents "Kyle isn't very good at taking it yet, he cries every time but there is always time to be taught."

I could see the camera shake in anger. Something bothered Cartman there, maybe it was the news of me being raped.

"Let's see how durable his body is now," Donovan heaved me into someone who was wearing a mask now. Looking around all of his cronies were.

His knee now took its turn on my stomach and I fell down. I shrieked in pain trying to hold it in, to try and hide the hurt.

Donovan stomped his foot onto my crotch.

"Fucking little slut, look at you," he grinded it against me. A pain stricken moan left my mouth. Some men would relate being kicked in the balls similar to a woman giving childbirth in pain levels. In this circumstance I would overly agree.

He stomped down several more times, laughing as he did so.

I wasn't even allowed to hold myself when he had finished. I was pulled back to my feet only to be elbowed and return to the ground.

I couldn't tell which limb belonged to who as they all took turns tossing me around like a rag doll. Kicks and fists came from every direction. I spat a mouthful of blood that was the due cause of a stray hook.

It was only the beginning.

I was thrown around countless times, making my way around bashes from every angle.

They stopped for a moment, I tried to crawl away.

"Tsk tsk trying to escape now are we?"

After his heel blasted into my fibia there was an inhuman snap followed by a death defying scream. I cried in pain trying to move but that only made me suffer more.

Donovan dragged me up on my one good leg. I whimpered through wet howls.

I wasn't silenced until I felt a sharp pinch in my abdomen.

"How does it feel?"

I thought it was just another fist at first but the feeling of cold metal was twisted into my inside past the barriers of skin.

It felt warm and sticky around the site other than the cool blade that's edges were burning dramatically.

I patted my hand over to touch what this foreign pain was.

I fingered around a familiar handle and looked down. Blood was soaking the floor beneath me.

"You fucking asshole! Fucking psycho what did you do?!" I couldn't tell who was yelling.

"I said I wouldn't kill him. Stay back and continue filming."

"Fuck that! This has done too far!"

I wasn't sure when I fell on the ground but landing on the dagger wasn't going well.

I spurted out more blood.

Everything sounded distant.

Colors were colliding and sound was beginning to fade until for a while nothing was left but a short humming in the back of my head.

Donovan was fighting the camera from Cartman who was yelling at the top of his lungs without making a sound.

I watched as he removed the cassette and taped my curl of hair onto it. He handed it to someone but I couldn't tell who it was.

I was drowning in my own blood.

Cartman had come to my side at some point and rolled me over onto my back. His mouth moved but no words came out.

Nothing hurt anymore, it felt like I was detached from it all and nothing more than a spectator to this nightmare.

Cartman took the knife out and I could faintly see him fighting my life blood.

Men began to push Cartman away. They drug me by my arms as if I was contagious. I felt that way too.

A weight had been added to my good leg.

I don't even remember being taken into the woods and lifted into the water I had washed myself in the day before.

I wished I could have felt its cool touch as it swarmed around my body.

I couldn't move a single muscle at this point, not even to blink.

They let go.

I sank, down a trench the weight on my leg carried me to the bottom.

I didn't want to fight it. I wanted to be relieved of the suffering.

I would miss everyone but I'm sure they would understand.

I saw Cartman's face in front of mine, had they perhaps thrown him down with me?

I didn't care, it was nice to have some company.

His mouth was against mine.

He was giving me air. My eyes carelessly followed as he tried to fight whatever was holding me down. He swam upwards and I felt lonely for a bit until he returned to share some more air with me.

I closed my eyes. He was trying to save me but it was already over.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Poor Kyle._

_What will happen next?  
><em>

_Will Kyle survive?  
><em>

_Has he really given up?  
><em>

_This chapter has taken us back to the opening paragraphs of the story from chapter 1 but it's not over yet.  
><em>

_Side note reviews are very nice to receive and give me motivation to continue :)  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: It's time for Stan's point of view._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

(Stan POV)

I tread down the stairs to open it upon previously hearing it ring.

"Hello?" I answer the door to find an officer standing on my door step.

"Stan Marsh?" The man taller than me dressed in blues questioned.

"Yes that's me" I was trembling

"You have been to the police station everyday, you have flooded the town in fliers, you and your friend cursed out all the officers for not doing our job and then you tried a search party of your own and so I think you deserve to hear the news on your friend."

"Kyle?! Did they find him?! Is he okay?! Can I see him?!" I threw question after question at the law enforcer.

He looked down and pulled something out of his pocket. He avoided eye contact while doing so.

It looked like a small cassette.

"No," I shook my head in disbelief "w-whats on it?" my words awkwardly fell together.

"This was left on the Broflowski front porch. There had also been some red curly hair taped to it which after some tests proved to be Kyle's. Mr and Mrs Broflowski both agreed that you, being Kyle's best friend and were his family as well, had every right to see this tape."

"Fuck," I slid my hand under my beanie and pulled at my black tussles "why the fuck haven't you found him yet?"

"We have a dispatch headed to where we believe this recording took place as we speak."

He held the tape out for me to take it.

"There are also several voices on the tape and maybe you could inform us on who they belong to."

So they needed my help. I would do anything for my best friend.

I opened the door wider to grant the officer entry.

I slid the video out of his hand and he stood by my sofa as I readied it into the television. The tape slid in and my heart skipped a beat as it began to play.

The camera swung around some forest as the culprits must have been testing to see if it worked.

It focused in on one lone person covered it bruises.

Kyle.

It barely looked like him, he was buried in bruises and cuts.

I jumped when he was hit, taking my hand over my mouth.

It was hard to watch, I didn't want to continue to watch my best friend suffer and not be able to do a damn thing to stop them.

The video continued, I was forced to watch teenagers beat and hurt Kyle countless times.

"KYLE!" I screamed and dove at the television as if he was really right there, as if I was right next to him.

As if I could save him.

His own screamed echoed into mine as his leg snapped beneath what seemed to be the leader of the brutes.

"Oh my god Kyle," how could they do this to him?

To a boy who never hurt anybody, a young man of his small size and innocence.

I witnessed as a knife made its way into his gut.

I almost threw up. There was so much blood.

I heard yells from the men in the video. One of them was familiar. I was opening my mouth to tell the officer but I worried he might end the tape.

The last image was Kyle's tear stricken face as his expression filled eyes began to dull.

Then just black.

There was a long silence in my living room while I stared at the blank screen not moving.

Tears dripped onto my fingers as I bit my bottom lip trying to be strong.

"I am sorry you had to see that," he continued "but did you recognize any of the voices?"

"Cartman. Eric Cartman," I muttered clearly, his name tasted awful on my tongue.

"I'm fucking positive! I've spent more time with him that I'd have ever liked and him and Kyle have always had a lifelong spat. Just go and find my best friend!" I was crying "bring him home."

"Why couldn't they have just taken me instead?" I buried my face into my hands "why did it have to be Kyle?"

"I understand you're upset, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

I could feel the floorboards creak as he headed for the door.

"I am going to start a report on Eric Cartman, if you hear from him let us know."

He opened the door and left.

What a bunch of bullshit. I had been calling nonstop since Kyle disappeared, I had made hourly visits to the station, I had hung up flyers all around town. There was nothing no news no nothing and then this tape suddenly shows up?

I dried my face with the sleeve of my jacket. I had to pull myself together. I told myself that I didn't need to cry, that Kyle was okay there was no need for tears. That Kyle needed me.

I wasn't going to just sit here, I was going to find him myself. I knew they couldn't do it.

I jumped up and dashed to the door, which a quick securing of my shoes I ran out.

I ran as fast as I could. Whenever I grew tired I would imagine Kyle's face. Not as it normally was but the tortured version in the tape. He kept me going.

My lungs stung, my body was telling me to take a break.

I caught my breath and there was Kyle's face. This time he was smiling.

I started to run again, faster this time. Seconds meant everything and if I were only even a few too late, I didn't even want to think about it.

I was in the woods now but still no Kyle.

I could hear engines, it was the police, had they really only _just_ got here?

I crept around the trees, staying out of sight and charging out in front of them. Even I was closer to finding him now.

My chest was burning. My body kept telling me it wasn't good to be pushing myself so hard but I didn't care. I wasn't about to stop now.

My nostrils flared at the smell of smoke. The scent of fire. Looking above the trees I could see a huge black cloud.

I pushed harder. My thighs ached and my stomach churned as my stamina was past its limit.

Then I saw it, the warehouse in the video.

It hurt to know it was real.  
>It was also caught on fire.<p>

"No!" I hollered to the scorching doors. The handle was too hot to touch, my body wouldn't let me near it.

I panted trying to find another way in. Kyle had to be inside.

Softer than the sound of flame my ears picked up noices.

It was voices, not coming from inside the warehouse but outside of it.

"Stay with me, come on open your eyes."

"Cartman?" I asked myself following the voice.

"Breathe just breathe," he was talking to someone.

I went into another run and tore through bushes. There he was.

Cartman was holding something, no it was someone.

"KYLE!" Cartman jumped at the sound of my yell, he turned his head and our eyes met. I wasn't here for him though, I crawled down and looked at my priority, the boy in Cartman's arms.

"Kyle," I was trembling when I reached out to touch him. He was cold as ice, his skin sent a shiver down my spine.

"Kyle," I said again. He wasn't moving, I looked him over. He was a mess but his chest is what caught my attention most. He wasn't breathing.

"They threw him in the lake and I got him out but I think it was too late," Cartman's voice sounded unnatural, I had never before heard so much fear in Eric's voice.

"Fuck," I pulled Kyle away from Cartman who didn't let go at first. I hovered over the unconscious boy and put my hear against his chest. Hoping to hear lungs or a heartbeat but there wasn't a sound.

Kyle was dead.

"Help! Somebody help us!" There still had to be a chance, I wouldn't lose Kyle.

"Stan there is no time."

Kyle's body was heavier than normal in its lifeless state.

"I have to try."

I turned away from him and jogged as quickly as I could with a body in my arms.

"Stan I'm coming too," Cartman was hurrying to catch up.

"Go ahead of us, there are police in here and they can get Kyle to a hospital."

He nodded and left to find them.

Now it was just me and Kyle. He was really here, I had found him.

"Kyle I'm not going to let you die, you're going to be okay," my tears landed on his cheek. "I love you Kyle, I don't want you to die until I do, you're my super best friend. I can't imagine life without you in it."

My foot got caught in a low tree root making me trip forward but we didn't fall.

"We still have so many adventures ahead of us. Kyle we're going to go to college, you and me, we can share a dorm and you can help me with my homework like usual. It'll be just like always Kyle." I tried to force a smile at him, more tears leaking onto his pale skin. "Kyle I need you, please don't die, don't die."

"I found them!" A cop ran toward us, sweat dripping from his handlebar mustache "over here!"

Another cop came over and outstretched his arms to take Kyle.

"Don't fucking touch him!" I felt like I was the only one who could save him, the only one who cared enough.

"It's okay kid, we're going to help you."

"I'm not letting him go," I could feel Kyle's tender skin as I held him tighter.

"Okay, how about you put him in the can and come with us. There isn't time for an ambulance."

He led the way to the car and opened the door.

"Take us to the hospital," I ordered, squeezing inside with Kyle.

"Of course," he looked dismayed as if it was pointless and Kyle didn't have a chance.

I kissed Kyle's cold forehead, "it's okay buddy, we're going to get you to the hospital, you hear that? You're going to be okay."

I didn't even noticed the car had moved until the door opened again and we were at our location.

I lifted Kyle up back into my arms towards the building.

The doors opened automatically to the emergency room.

"It's an emergency!" I screamed to the front desk "my friend needs help!" A horde of nurses surrounded us.

"Wonda get a stretcher," one of the nurses demanded.

"No I'll carry him, we need to hurry," there was no time to waste.

I raced through the hallways with the nurses and set him on a bed in room D696. The nine in the middle had been unhinged.

I placed Kyle carefully down just as a doctor came in upon hearing of a serious matter.

"What happened?" he inquired looking at Kyle.

"He needs help." I was tearing up and the doctor looked crest fallen.

"I'll do everything I can," he gave me a comforting smile before ordering nurses around.

He touched Kyle's forehead and chest to feel his temperature and try to find a pulse with his stethoscope.

"Boy I think it's too late."

I shook my head wildly.

"You have to try!"

The doctor sighed and humored me by injecting Kyle with needles. There was a rush in the room for ten minutes before it became still and quiet.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing more I can do. It was hopeless the moment he got here, this boy is gone," he looked at the clock "3:46 confirmed dead, actual time of dying unknown."

I didn't want to hear this, I crashed to my knees.

I failed him.

It turned out I couldn't save him after all.

* * *

><p><em>AN: What's next for the boys of South Park? _


End file.
